Please Give Me Your Love
by VincentCho96
Summary: Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bagaimana kehidupan yang dialami Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bila itu terjadi? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah lama mencintai Sungmin & Sungmin yang sangat membencinya terlebih ketika mereka dipaksa menikah. YAOI! TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Please.. Give Me Your Love

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Other casts**

 **Genre: Drama, romance, hurt.**

 **Warning: Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Typos!**

 **Rate : T for this chapter (bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita)**

 **FF ini milik saya, siapapun tidak berhak menjiplak seenaknya. Do not copas without my permission ok! If you don't like my fics, you can leave this fic NOW! Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Jika ada yang tidak suka, anda bisa langsung pergi tanpa perlu merepotkan diri untuk mengebash/menghina tulisan apalagi semua tokoh di sini.**

 **Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, tempat dan alur yang 'mungkin' saja ada yang sama, itu adalah kebetulan/ketidaksengajaan. Semua orang bebas memiliki ide, bukan? Bahkan mungkin saja idenya sama. Tetapi ini adalah murni FF milik saya, semua jalan cerita dan adegan milik pemikiran saya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari seorang teman author saya yang sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi menulis.**

Summary: Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, kebencian yang mendalam hingga berpaling padamu pun tidak – itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Bagaimana kehidupan yang dialami Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bila itu terjadi? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah lama mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin yang sangat membencinya terlebih ketika mereka dipaksa menikah.

.

 _Aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu dan cintamu. Bisakah.. sekali saja biarkan aku merasakan bagaimana dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai? –_

 _~VincentCho96~_

 _ **~OoO~**_

Sebelumnya semua tampak baik-baik saja sebelum seseorang meneriaki semua orang karena tidak setuju tentang pendapat yang menurutnya menyulitkannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kalian jangan seenaknya! Tidak ada yang bisa mengatur hidupku selain aku! Jangan membuatku muak dengan semua ini!" teriaknya menggema. Semua orang begiu tegang ketika mendengar teriakan nyaringnya, bahkan sudah banyak yang melirik aneh mereka.

"Shht, Sungmin-ah tenangkan dirimu. Jangan seperti ini, kau tidak malu pada keluarga Cho? Mereka yang sedang menjamu kita." Ucap pria paruh baya padanya. Sungmin langsung menggeleng tidak terima. Ia tidak peduli lagi rasa malu karena ini menyangkut masa depannya. Ia sudah mengalah untuk mau diajak ke pertemuan membosankan ini tapi apa yang ia dapat? Mereka semua – keluarganya dan keluarga Cho dengan seenaknya menjodohkannya. Ini hidupnya maka tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencampuri masalah masa depannya.

Keluarga Sungmin hanya mengembuskan napasnya sambil meminta maaf karena merasa tidak enak sudah membuat kekacauan di depan keluarga terhormat seperti keluarga Cho.

"Kalian yang seharusnya jangan seperti ini, aku sudah punya pilihan sendiri jadi jangan main menjodoh-jodohkan aku!" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Hhhh, maaf tuan Cho. Anakku memang selalu seperti ini, biarkan.."

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan Lee. Aku akan seperti itu bila diposisiya." Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Orang tua memang suka berbasa-basi. Sungmin benar-benar tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini, ia bukan lagi hidup di zaman kuno. Sungmin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan – seberang mejanya, tepat menghadap seseorang yang katanya akan dijodohkan dengannya. Seseorang itu balik menatap Sungmin tanpa kata, tapi ia juga tidak bisa bohong bila saat Sungmin menatapnya hatinya berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar. Pria yang ditatap Sungmin merasa kalau Sungmin tidak menyukainya, jelas dengan melihat kilatan kebencian di mata Sungmin.

"Heh, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" tegur Sungmin membuat pria itu tersentak.

"A..ah maafkan aku, Sungmin-ssi." Sungmin hanya berdecak malas mendengarnya.

Keluarga mereka masih dengan basa-basinya dan itu lebih membosankan lagi. Sungmin melirik sekilas jam tangan putihnya lalu melirik ke arah keluarganya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting lagi lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Sungmin lalu hendak beranjak pergi sebelum seseorang menahannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja, Sungmin-ssi. Itu tidak sopan." Sungmin hanya melirik sinis lalu menghempaskan tangan yang dipegang pria itu.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah. Kalau kau masih memiliki kesopanan tetap duduklah di sini sampai selesai." Kali ini ibu Sungmin yang menegurnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain duduk kembali di tempatnya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mendengus kesal. Mengapa semua orang di sini begitu senang mengaturnya? Jujur saja Sungmin tidak suka orang-orang yang mencampuri urusan privasinya termasuk keluarganya.

"Maka cepatlah selesaikan semua ini." Ucapan Sungmin membuat semua orang kecuali Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin bahkan menyesali ucapannya yang ternyata membawanya kesebuah keputusan mutlak yang ia tidak bisa bantah lagi. Saat itulah ia merasa hidupnya hancur, semua orang ternyata sudah merencanakan perjodohan ini jauh-jauh hari dan tidak hanya itu saja, yang lebih parahnya adalah...

"Kau tidak akan bisa merasakan kemewahan, pendidikan, atau kerja di manapun bila kau menolak perjodohan ini Sungmin." Ucapan orang tua Sungmin yang belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, dan ia menyesali pernah menjadi anak mereka saat ini. Sungmin bahkan tidak peduli dengan ekspresi shocknya kali ini, ia benar-benar seperti tertimpa beban yang beratnya berton-ton.

Kedua keluarga itu hanya menatap Sungmin khawatir, takut-takut terjadi seseuatu yang tdak mereka inginkan. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang memandang Sungmin cemas, sesekali ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya ketika menatap Sungmin. Sungmin yang ditatap hanya diam tidak bersuara apalagi berteriak seperti tadi.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau dengar apa kata ayah dan ibu kan?" tanya ayahnya. Sungmin memandang ayah dan ibunya bergantian tidak percaya, apa kesalahan besar yang telah dibuatnya hingga mereka semua tega melakukan ini padanya? Sungmin selalu berusaha dan memberikan kebanggaan terbaik untuk keluarganya tapi apa yang ia dapat kali ini?

Tidak bisakah sekali saja ia merasakan apa itu bebas dan memiliki pilihan sendiri untuk hidupnya? Permintaan yang sederhana itu bahkan tidak diberikan untuknya dari orang yang selama ini ia cintai – orang tuanya.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kalian berniat menjualku?" kekecewaan sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi, ia menganggap orangtuanya hanya menginginkan keuntungan melewati perjodohan sialan ini. Apa ini balasan yang ia dapat?

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Sungmin-ah. Kami sudah merencanakan ini sebelum kau sekolah. Apalagi ini wasiat dari almarhum kakek dan nenekmu, Sungmin." Ucap ayahnya lagi tapi itu tidak membuat Sungmin lebih baik. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan apa itu sopan santun dan ia tidak peduli semua keluarganya mendapat malu karenanya, maka ia langsung pergi tidak mempedulikan teriakan semua orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun! Tolong kejar Sungmin!" Perintah ayahnya yang langsung ia sanggupi. Semua orang yang berada di _restaurant_ ini sudah memandang kedua keluarga itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda, tapi keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mereka saat ini mencemaskan Sungmin yang bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mereka inginkan mengingat Sungmin adalah orang yang nekat.

"Kita akan tetap menikahkan mereka." Ucap tuan Lee kepada keluarga Cho.

"Ayolah, _yeobo_ Sungmin masih belum tenang biarkan dia beberapa waktu untuk menerimanya."

"Sungmin tidak akan pernah mau menerima bila sudah tidak menyukai sesuatu, sayang." Keluarga Cho yang melihat kedua orangtua Sungmin yang berdebat segera menyela.

"Kami tidak apa-apa bila menundanya beberapa waktu lagi."

"Tidak, kita tidak akan menundanya lagi. Lagi pula apa yang bisa menjamin akan terjadi sesuatu hal buruk pada anak itu?" keputusan tuan Lee kali ini tidak bisa dibantah lagi, semua langsung diam memikirkan pemikiran mereka.

 **~oOo~**

"Sungmin-ssi! Tunggu jangan.."

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" bentak Sungmin tanpa berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu tidak mau menuruti apa yang Sungmin mau lagipula ayahnya menyuruh untuk menyusul Sungmin. Kyuhyun kali ini tidak bersuara seperti tadi tapi tetap mengikuti kemana arah Sungmin pergi dari belakang.

"Ck! Kau tuli, ya? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!" Tak tahan lagi Sungmin langsung berbalik dan kembali membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu kaget tapi ia bisa mengatur ekspresinya. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan bentakan Sungmin dan kembali mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin yang merasa masih diikuti menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap nyalang Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya memastikan keselamatanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus tidak suka. Apa Kyuhyun di perintah keluarganya untuk menyusulnya? Hhh bahkan kemanapun ia ingin pergi tetap saja tidak bebas.

"Jangan membuang waktumu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tahu kau tipe orang yang disiplin waktu jadi jangan menghamburkan waktu berhargamu hanya untuk mengikutiku! Lagi pula kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diri, begitu?" itu adalah ucapan terpanjang yang pernah Kyuhyun dengar darinya. Kyuhyun memikirkan alasan apa yang cocok agar pria di hadapannya ini setidaknya tidak mengusirnya.

"Hmm.. aku sedang tidak sibuk saat ini Sungmin-ssi, jadi itu tidak masalah lagi pula.."

"Dan itu masalah untukku!" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh bentakan Sungmin. Kali ini mungkin Kyuhyun harus lebih bersabar mengadapi Sungmin. "Lagi pula apa untungnya mengikutiku, hah?!" lanjut Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika calon suamimu menyusulmu?" Kyuhyun tidak tahu ucapannya barusan telah menambah kekesalan Sungmin, dan ia merutuki bibir bodohnya yang asal berucap.

Sungmin melotot tidak senang mendengarnya, ia mencengkeram kerah milik Kyuhyun sambil mengumpat.

"Sialan, kau. Jangan. Harap. Aku. Mau. Menikah. Dengan. Pria. Sepertimu! Kali ini kau membuatku benar-benar kesal! Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau orang tuaku merenggut masa depanku!" ucap Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah menahan amarah yang bisa kapan saja meledak. Kyuhyun tidak melawan juga tidak membalas perkataan Sungmin yang kasar, tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung melepas cengkeramannya dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau manis sekali bila marah seperti ini. Kau tahu? Berapapun usahamu untuk menolaknya, perjodohan tetap akan dilaksanakan." Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat langkah Sungmin kembali terhenti, namun ia tidak berniat berbalik. Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kesal.

"Kalau begitu, jangan harap kau mendapatkan apapun dariku! Sampai matipun aku benar-benar membencimu!" setelahnya Sungmin benar-benar pergi tidak lagi mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang diam mematung di tempat.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku, Sungmin?" lirihnya.

 **~oOo~**

"Wowow.. ada apa denganmu, sayang. Wajahmu kusut sekali." Seseorang di ruangan itu menegur Sungmin yang tadi sempat membanting pintu keras-keras. Untung saja hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, jadi tidak perlu malu bila ada yang mendengarnya.

"Mike, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah!" Sungmin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan ini tanpa perlu malu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Mike mendekat dan duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Mike sekilas lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Mereka benar-benar tega padaku." Rengek Sungmin. Mike mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Hei, katakan yang jelas."

Sungmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan langsung menghadap ke arah Mike.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi, kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sungmin yang terdengar ambigu namun Mike hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mike, berjanjilah!"

"E..eh? iya, sayang." Mike memeluk Sungmin sambil mengatakannya. Sungmin dengan senang hati menerima pelukan itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?" untuk kesekian kalinya Mike kembali bertanya membuat pelukan mereka terlepas dan itu membuat Sungmin kecewa.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama, Mike!" rengeknya lagi, Mike hanya memutar bola matanya. "Oke, oke akan ku katakan." Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah untuk mulai menceritakan apa saja yang di alami beberapa jam yang lalu. Mike yang mendengarnya sesekali mengerutkan alisnya tanpa mau menanggapi. Sungmin menceritakan bagaimana teganya orang tuanya menjodohkannya bahkan mengancamnya. Mike tetap diam mendengarkan sampai Sungmin selesai bicara. Sungmin memandang ekspresi apa yang akan diberikan kekasihnya ini setelah mendengar ceritanya barusan, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan atau apapun pada Mike. Bahkan wajahnya datar tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Bagaimana ini Mike? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau harus menerimanya." Akhirnya Mike merespon dengan ucapannya tapi itu malah membuatnya shock. Apa? Menerimanya? Segampang itukah Mike mengatakannya?

"Ka..kau memutuskan aku?" Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Tunggu, sayang dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Maksudku adalah kita tetap akan menjalin hubungan meski kau sudah menikah nanti. Kalau kau sampai menolaknya itu lebih buruk lagi, Sungmin. Ku yakin saat itu kita benar-benar berpisah karena orang tuamu itu." sejenak mereka terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing setelah penjelasan Mike berakhir.

"Mike, itu terlalu sulit untukku. Aku tidak mencintainya! A..aku hanya mencintaimu." Rasanya benar-benar sakit ketika kekasihmu sendiri menyuruhmu untuk menikahi orang lain seperti ini. Bagaimanapun menikahi orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintai itu tidak akan pernah membuatnya bahagia.

Mike menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin sambil menatap kedua matanya lembut. Ia tahu ini sangatlah berat bagi mereka terlebih untuk Sungmin, tapi tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

"Sungmin, pikirkanlah masa depan kita. Kau hanya perlu menikahinya dan tetap bersamaku. Ku yakin bila kita berjuang bersama kita bisa melewatinya. Percaya padaku."

"Tidak bisakah kita kabur saja? Aku.."

"Sungmin, kau tahu bahwa keluargamu bukanlah keluarga sembarangan yang tidak bisa melacak kemana kau kabur bila kau melakukan itu, bahkan mereka mungkin tahu kalau kau sedang bersamaku saat ini." Sungmin menunduk mendengarnya, ini bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin kekasihnya bisa memperjuangkannya dengan cara lain.

"Kita bisa melakukannya, Sungmin, percayalah padaku." Ucap Mike penuh keyakinan. Sungmin mendongak menatap Mike sambil menahan air matanya. Apa ia harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan Mike? Tapi jika ia tidak tidak melakukannya, Mike benar-benar akan dipisahkan darinya. Sungmin akhirnya memantapkan hatinya. Ya, ini demi hubungannya dengan Mike – pria yang selama lima tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkin inilah jalan yang harus ia ambil.

"Baiklah, Mike." Jawaban final Sungmin akhirnya terlontar, kemudian keduanya saling berpelukkan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Mike tersenyum sambil sesekali mengecup pelipis Sungmin.

 **~oOo~**

Akhirnya dengan keputusan Sungmin yang sukses membuat keluarganya terheran sekaligus senang luar biasa, hari dimana pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlaksana dengan penuh kemeriahan. Semua berbahagia karena Sungmin menerima perjodohan ini. Keluarganya dan keluarga Cho akhirnya bisa menjadi satu keluarga dekat sekarang. Semua teman-teman masa SMA hingga satu kampusnya turut menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hei, sob! Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau menikah juga. Jangan terlalu lama bolos kuliah setelah ini, ya. Sebentar lagi kau kan lulus, Kyuhyun." Seorang teman laki-laki Kyuhyun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan senyum jahilnya. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya memasang senyum terpaksa tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Wow, Min. Kau menawan sekali malam ini." Tidak lama kemudian teman-teman Sungmin berdatangan untuk mengucapkan selamat dan do'a yang bahkan hanya di amini Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua orang yang menyapanya tanpa mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Di pesta ini semua orang tampak berbahagia, termasuk pria yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya satu jam yang lalu. Sungmin bahkan tidak menikmati pesta ini sama sekali, yang dia inginkan adalah segera menemui Mike dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Memikirkan Mike, tiba-tiba hatinya sakit. Sampai saat ini Mike belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Ia takut kalau Mike meninggalkannya karena pernikahanya ini.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikir seperti itu." gumam Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan Sungmin mengerut bingung. Ada apa dengan Sungmin?

"Sungmin, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin singkat tanpa balas memandang Kyuhyun. Jujur saja ia malas melihat wajah Kyuhyun berlama-lama, lebih baik ia melihat para tamu yang tengah berbincang-bincang di ruangan besar ini.

"Kalau kau lelah, kita bisa pergi dari sini."

"Ku bilang tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya mendengar jawaban dingin dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun harus terus bersabar lagi, ia yakin cepat atau lambat Sungmin akan segera luluh padanya. Memikirkan ini Kyuhyun jadi mengingat peristiwa satu jam yang lalu di mana Sungmin yang panik tidak mau ia cium, Sungmin bahkan mengancam akan kabur bila Kyuhyun melakukannya. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mengecup dahi Sungmin dan itu hanya beberapa detik.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin yang kelihatannya seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Kyuhyun mengikuti semua pandangan yang Sungmin berikan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tapi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Apa teman Sungmin yang sedang dicarinya? Tapi teman-temannya sudah ada di sini, ataukah seseorang yang mungkin lebih dekat dari itu? sahabatkah? Oh mungkin saja.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa cemas sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Kekasih yang sangat ingin ia temui tidak menampakkan dirinya padahal beberapa hari lalu mereka berjanji akan bertemu di hari pernikahan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak memedulikan tatapan penasaran dari Kyuhyun juga semua pertanyaan pria itu, yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah dimana Mike kekasihnya itu? rasanya ia ingin segera pergi saja dari tempat ini dan ingin menemuinya.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah." Kali ini Sungmin menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang dan itu ibu mereka ternyata – Ny. Lee dan Ny. Cho. Kyuhyun langsung menerima pelukan dari keduanya begitupun dengan Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar masih belum percaya kalian akhirnya menikah." Ucap ibu Sungmin langsung disetujui ibu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ah sepertinya malam ini para tamu akan semakin banyak, ya? Apa kalian tidak lelah?" kali ini ibu Kyuhyun berucap. Bila dilihat memang benar para tamu seperti tidak ada habisnya berdatangan. Dan ini semakin membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus berdiri menyambut tamu yang datang padanya selama berjam-jam? Astaga ia tidak menyangka bila resepsi pernikahan yang ia alami akan separah ini.

"Ah, benar kalian pasti lelah kan?" tanya ibu Sungmin kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu." Jawab Kyuhyun sopan sedangkan Sungmin hanya mendecih pelan. 'sok sekali dia, bilang saja kalau ini sangat melelahkan' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Jangan bilang tidak apa-apa, dari wajah kalian kami tahu kalau kalian sangat lelah. Hhh kalian bisa istirahat sekarang tidak apa-apa kok. Para tamu biar kami yang mengurus." Ucap ibu Sungmin lagi. Sungmin yang mendengarnya tentu senang, akhirnya ia bisa istirahat dan mencuri waktu untuk menghubungi Mike.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kami..."

"Ya, aku memang sangat lelah bu. Ini benar-benar melelahkan!" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh ucapan Sungmin. Kedua ibu yang melihatnya tersenyum maklum, Sungmin memang seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya merasa tidak enak tapi jujur saja ia juga lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah di lantai atas, ya. Di sana ada kamar kalian berdua, kalian tidak perlu khawatir kami akan menjaga privasi kalian. Untuk malam ini kalian bisa bersenang-senang." Ucap ibu Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sungmin hanya tertawa kikuk melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, bu. Kami ke atas dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu." Sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi ibu mereka mencegah. Ibu Kyuhyun memberikan dua gelas minuman yang terlihat seperti jus kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mau tak mau mereka menerimanya.

"Ibu tahu kalian juga pasti kehausan, ini ibu bawakan minuman untuk kalian. Lagipula di lantai atas tidak ada minuman dingin, daripada kalian harus repot-repot turun untuk minum lebih baik kalian minum dulu kan?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibu Kyuhyun tanpa tahu kedua ibu mereka tersenyum tipis seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kyuhyun yang pertama menghabiskan minumannya lalu Sungmin yang hanya menghabiskan tiga perempatnya. Entah mengapa setelah meminumnya mereka malah semakin lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

"Terima kasih, bu. kami ke atas sekarang."

"Ya, tentu. Selamat bersenang-senang!" itu ibu Kyuhyun yang bilang setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghilang di balik tangga.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar, Hana-ya. Semoga anakmu melakukannya dengan baik!" ibu Sungmin berseru senang membuat ibu Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Tentu anakku bisa melakukannya, dia pria sejati hhh." Kedua ibu itu terus berbincang tanpa tahu sedari tadi suami mereka memperhatikan sambil menggeleng.

"Lihatlah istri kita, mereka bersemangat sekali."

"Hhahah, tapi aku senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi." Keduanya langsung tertawa setelah ayah Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu. Ternyata ibu dan ayah sama saja.

Semua orang benar-benar senang atas pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terutama keluarga mereka yang ternyata telah membuat rencana yang tidak diketahui anak mereka – Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

 **~oOo~**

"A..apa? hanya satu kamar?!" pekik Sungmin ketika mereka sampai di lantai atas di mana kamar mereka berada. Kyuhyun hampir menutup telinganya karena pekikkan Sungmin.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, di sini tidak ada ruangan lagi. Sofa pun tidak ada di sini."

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya lebih dulu tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Sungmin. Memangnya apa yang harus dipermasakahkan? Mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Kyuhyun menahan senyum ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sana? Ayo masuk!" Sungmin langsung menatap horror kearah Kyuhyun. Apa? Masuk dan satu ranjang dengan pria itu?

"Ja..jangan bercanda, di sana hanya ada satu ranjang! Jangan harap aku mau satu ranjang denganmu!" ucap Sungmin sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa? Kita kan sudah menikah. Lagipula kita sama-sama pria jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Dengan entengnya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tanpa memedulikan perubahan ekspresi Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aish" ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. Tidak mengerti bagaimana?

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah tidur. Aku mau mandi." Dengan cueknya Kyuhyun langsung melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi. Entah mengapa rasanya badannya panas hingga berkeringat seperti ini, padahal belum ada empat jam mereka di bawah tadi.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menahan kesal, mau tidak mau ia masuk ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyebalkan, ia merasa pria yang menikahinya tidak peka sama sekali padanya. Meskipun sudah menikah bukan berarti ia mau tidur satu ranjang dengan Kyuhyun bahkan dengan Mike ia tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang. Memikirkan Mike membuat Sungmin sadar untuk segera menghubungi Mike. Sungmin merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya, ia tidak sabar untuk menelpon kekasihnya. Namun, belum sempat untuk menekan tombol _dial_ Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu kamar mandi yang baru Sungmin sadari ternyata berada tepat di mana Sungmin berdiri saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya memakai handuk yang mengikat pinggangnya dan toples di hadapan Sungmin tanpa mau malu. Melihatnya sontak membuatnya terkejut hingga _handphone_ yang dipegangnya hampir terjatuh.

"Sungmin? Oh ku kira kau tidak akan masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekat. Sungmin dengan reflex mundur selangkah ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya. Entah mengapa melihat Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang seperti ini membuatnya gugup sekali.

"K.. kau tidak jadi mandi?" Tanya Sungmin membuat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter ini Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin dengan ragu.

"Ya, tadinya sih begitu. Tapi.." Sungmin memandang penasaran dengan apa yang akan selanjutnya Kyuhyun katakan.

"Kurasa ada yang rusak dengan showernya dan.. kau tahu? Airnya panas sekali tidak ada air dingin!" perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerut bingung.

"Ruangan semewah ini masih saja ada yang rusak?" Sungmin memastikan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan dengan melihat langsung ke kamar mandi dan ternyata Kyuhyun tidak bohong. Sungmin menghela napasnya sejenak lalu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu pakai kamar mandi di luar saja. Aku akan turun ke bawah untuk mandi." Setelah mengucapkan pendapatnya Sungmin berniat untuk keluar kamar tapi ia urungkan karena Kyuhyun memegang lengannya. Sungmin mengerut bingung. 'ada apalagi?' pikirnya. Ketika Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun ia bisa melihat tatapan berbeda dari mata Kyuhyun. Entah ia tidak mengerti mengapa kali ini Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu, apa ada yang salah dengannya?

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"K..kau mau meninggalkanku seperti ini?" Sungmin tambah bingung mendengarnya. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang entah sejak kapan terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu dan itu membuat Sungmin takut.

"A.. apa maksudmu?! Aku harus segera turun." Sungmin melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun di lengannya dan segera meraih knop pintu, tapi pintu tidak bisa terbuka dan itu membuatnya panik. 'Aish! Sejak kapan pintunya tertutup?!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"A.. apa ini? Kenapa terkunci?!" Sungmin menarik hingga menggedor-gedor pintunya namun usahanya sia-sia. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya diam tidak membantu, lagipula ia tidak berniat untuk keluar kamar.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya dengan tajamnya, sungguh dalam keadaan seperti ini Sungmin merasa ia seperti wanita yang sedang terjebak bersama seorang pria brengsek. Sungmin merasa usahanya sia-sia karena pintu tidak kunjung terbuka, bahkan ia berteriakpun tidak ada yang datang menolongnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang ibu Kyuhyun dan ibunya katakan juga minuman yang di berikan pada mereka berdua. Mengingatnya membuat tubuhnya menegang.

'Jangan katakan kalau ia dan Kyuhyun telah dikerjai' batinnya.

Sungmin menggeleng panik ditambah ketika melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti ingin memakannya seperti itu.

"Kenapa Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya – membuat ia merinding seketika.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sedari tadi, ia masih menarik-narik knop pintu meski ia tahu itu akan sia-sia saja.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan ketika telah sampai tepat di belakang Sungmin Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Sungmin pelan. Sungmin langsung menegang di buatnya hingga ia tidak sadar _handphone_ yang sedari tadi di genggamnya terjatuh membentur lantai. Ketika Kyuhyun mengelus bahunya, entah mengapa ia merasa ada sengatan samar merambati tubuhnya dan ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

'Sial! Ini pasti ulah ibu.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sungmin berhenti menggedor pintunya dan diam di tempat –tidak berbalik apalagi menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang, ia bahkan membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang dan ia tidak melawan sama sekali. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya merespon perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, ia bahkan sempat memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun menciumi perpotongan lehernya. Hampir saja Sungmin mengeluarkan suaara anehnya ketika Kyuhyun menggigit kecil leher sebelah kirinya.

'Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin tidak melawan sama sekali langsung membalikkan tubuh Sungmin ke arahnya, ia menatap ke dalam mata Sungmin dengan tatapan bergairah. Astaga ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahya membuat Sungmin menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sama sepertinya. Sungmin masih bergeming dan itu membuat Kyuhyun berani melakukan hal yang lebih berani. Kyuhyun bahkan menggiring tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang dan segera menindihnya. Kedua matanya bahkan tidak pernah lepas untuk menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdebar ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun dan itu semakin membuatnya gugup luar biasa.

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Sungmin sambil membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya hingga hampir tidak ada jarak dengan Sungmin.

"Kurasa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan sepasang suami-istri, Sungmin-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun sama lirihnya. Sungmin masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan, ia merasa tatapan Kyuhyun mengunci dan menghipnotisnya begitu dalam. Entah mengapa dengan jarak sedekat ini membuatnya tidak mampu bernapas dengan benar bahkan ia sama sekali tidak melawan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun. Apa ia sudah tidak waras? Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong karena nyatanya ia menginginkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia bahkan melupakan kalau orang tua mereka yang telah mengerjai mereka dengan memasukkan sejenis obat perangsang ke dalam jus mereka tadi.

Sungmin tidak mampu menjawab lagi karena tanpa persetujuannya Kyuhyun telah mengunci bibirnya. Mau tidak mau Sungmin pasrah mendapatkan perlakuan itu, sepertinya malam ini Sungmin menyerah dengan egonya sendiri.

Sepertinya malam ini adalah malam penuh gairah bagi mereka berdua, mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang ego masing-masing karena yang mereka butuhkan saat ini adalah memuaskan satu sama lain. Malam yang panas pun mereka lakukan di hari pertama mereka menikah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, mereka tidak mau memikirkan itu saat ini karena nyatanya tubuh mereka benar-benar harus terpuaskan untuk malam ini.

Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka sama-sama sadar esok harinya. Apa salah satu dari mereka tetap mempertahankan egonya atau malah luluh karena penyatuan mereka malam ini? Yang pasti hanya Tuhanlah yang mengetahuinya.

 **~OoO~**

 _I didn't think i'd get over you easily but  
is it selfish of me to hope you are the same_?

 **~OoO~**

 **T.B.C/END?**

 **Hai hai! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, heheeh. Tuh saya baru buat FF baru lagi , nggak tahu mungkin tambah nggak seru atau gimana tapi jujur lagi pengin nulis yang beginian (?). Tadinya saya mau publish semua FF lama dulu baru yang baru, tapi ya salahkan otak saya yang lagi mentok haha xD. Entah kenapa ide untuk cerita baru ada terus tapi yang lama tiba-tiba mentok -..- . tapi gimana tanggapan kalian tentang FF satu ini? Jelek, ya? Atau mungkin membosankan? Pasti banyak typo :3.**

 **Saya nulis FF satu ini sangat semangat loh, apalagi gara-gara Kyuhyun code kemarin membuat saya tambah gila! *reader: Emang #plak! Hahaha**

 **Yo wes, ditunggu komentarnya, ya. Mau dilanjut atau langsung saya hapus aja? Ayo dong saling kasih semangat! ^^ sumbangkan review kalian kali aja dari sana saya dapat ide dan langsung nulis lagi, apalagi hanya melihat komen kalian semangat saya langsung naik! :D**

 **Btw, untuk FF lain terutama FF fav. saya yang Lunar Eclipse di next habis lebaran, ya? Saya belum pede publish yang itu soalnya. Masih banyak yang harus ditambah dan dikurangi, takutnya kalian kecewa kalau saya publish terburu-buru gitu.**

 **See you next chapter~~! 3 u all!**

 **~VincentCho96~**

 **04/07/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana? kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Entahlah, hanya bisikkan yang kudengar."

"Aish minggir! Aku saja yang melakukannya."

Itu adalah percakapan yang dilakukan dua wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah mencoba mendengar – menguping lebih tepatnya. Mereka adalah ibu Sungmin dan ibu Kyuhyun. Semenjak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasukki kamar mereka, kedua ibu itu ternyata menyusul ke dua anaknya ke lantai dua. Ternyata tidak hanya memberikan dua anak mereka jus yang telah mereka campuri sesuatu, mereka juga merencanakan sesuatu dengan mengunci pintu kamar anak mereka dari luar. Terdengar seperti perbuatan tidak penting namun inilah rencana sebenarnya yang sudah lama dua ibu itu rencanakan.

"Kyeongsuk-ah, bagaimana?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun penasaran. Ibu Sungmin yang kini bergantian menguping mengernyit tapi tetap dalam posisinya. Posisinya adalah ibu Kyuhyun yang mengamati sekitar karena takut ada yang memergokki mereka dan ibu Sungmin yang sedang menempelkan kupingnya di pintu, bahkan sesekali ia melihat melalui celah di lubang kunci pintu.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi ku rasa sedang terjadi sesuatu." Ucapan ibu Sungmin langsung membuat ibu Kyuhyun menoleh dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka sedang melakukan itu?!" Tidak dapat dibendung lagi rasa senangnya ketika mendengarnya, ibu Kyuhyun langsung menggeser tubuh besannya itu tidak sabaran.

"He..hei hati-hati!"

Kini gantian ibu Kyuhyun yang menguping karena rasa penasaran yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Beberapa menit menguping, ibu Sungmin melihat wajah besannya yang berubah merah. Ia sudah pasti bisa menebak mengapa wajah besannya bisa seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? kau mendengarnya?" tanya ibu Sungmin.

Ny. Cho menegakkan posisinya sambil menelan ludah susah, wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Kurasa kita pergi saja sekarang." Ny. Lee mengerut tidak mengerti dengan ucapan besannya ini tapi tetap mengikuti Ny. Cho yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Hana-ya, ada apa?"

"Kyeongsuk-ah, kita berhasil! mereka.. melakukannya!" tiba-tiba Ny. Cho berbalik mengejutkan Ny Lee.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tertawa senang. Usaha mereka ternyata seratus persen berhasil tanpa kendala dan itu benar-benar membuat mereka senang luar biasa. Namun, di balik kesenangan mereka saat ini, mereka tidak akan tahu apa reaksi dari kedua anak mereka selanjutnya.

Ya kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **~OoO ~**

Dingin. Kesan pertama ketika ia berusaha membuka matanya. Lalu rasa dingin itu mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu setelah ia membuka seluruh matanya lebar-lebar, tubuhnya terasa remuk terutama bagian tubuh bawahnya. Ia hendak akan mendudukkan dirinya sebelum sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat yang membuatnya mengeryit bingung. Apa ini? Ia mengikuti arah pendangnya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memeluknya, dan ketika ia sudah melihat siapa yang memeluknya tidak dipungkiri itu mebuatnya shock luar biasa. Dan lagi.. ia baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama bertelanjang dada! Tunggu, apa hanya bertelanjang dada? Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, ia melirik takut-takut ke bawah. Jangan-jangan tidak hanya bertelanjang dada, ketika ia mengintip ke balik selimutnya di sanalah ia merasa seolah dunia telah hancur, benar-benar hancur. Tubuhnya merasa lemas dan rasa takut merambati dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja mengetahui kenyataan bahwa mereka telah melakukannya. Jadi, kejadian semalam benar-benar terjadi? Ia benar-benar berharap ini hanya mimpi dan semuanya tidaklah nyata, namun rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya mau tak mau harus yakin bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, ini benar-benar nyata!

"Ini tidak mungkin," ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia melirik kearah orang di sampingnya yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" teriaknya. Teriakkannya membuat seseorang yang ada di sampingnya akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan, setelah kesadarannya sudah terkumpul ia melihat orang yang di cintainya sedang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Namun, ia belum menyadari bila tatapan kebencian itu benar-benar untuknya jadi ia hanya tersenyum lalu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Pagi, Min." Sapanya sambil tersenyum, tapi orang yang disapanya tidak membalas sapaannya malah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau puas, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti mendengar Sungmin bertanya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu! Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku! Kau puas, kan? Pada akhirnya kau berhasil meniduriku!" Sungmin kembali berteriak dengan suara yang bergetar. Tidak dipungkiri itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, semua yang dikatakan Sungmin benar-benar tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya. Ia sudah sangat senang bila Sungmin mau menikah dengannya, ia bahkan tidak berani berharap lebih kepada Sungmin untuk mau tidur dengannya meski mereka sudah menikah. Kejadian yang semalam sungguh diluar kendalinya, ia bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri malam itu.

"Jangan salah paham, Min. A – aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu, itu di luar kendaliku." Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Sungmin berusaha mengatur napasnya untuk tidak membuat ia menangis saat ini.

Apa Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin mau mempercayai perkataannya? Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah mempercayainya setelah kejadian yang terjadi padanya. Bagaimanapun ia yang merasa dirugikan di sini. Kyuhyun memanglah suaminya sekarang, namun bukan berarti ia rela menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk pria di sampingnya ini. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengerti dan tahu mengapa ia sangat tidak mau bila Kyuhyun menidurinya, tidak hanya rasa tidak sukanya tapi ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih hancur lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu! Apapun alasanmu kau tetap sudah puas meniduriku!" Kali ini Sungmin menuding tepat di wajah Kyuhyun, tatapannya penuh kebencian dan ia merasa gatal untuk menghajar Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Namun, ia urungkan karena itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa, maka ia langsung membelit tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh mereka lalu beranjak untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun tidak berniat mencegahnya bahkan ia tidak merasa malu selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya kini sudah berpindah seluruhnya untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin. Ketika Sungmin sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menggeram kesal.

'Aku lupa showernya rusak, ck!' dengan berat hati ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghampiri lemari di kamar mereka. Ia bahkan tidak mau melirik sedikitpun kepada Kyuhyun yang masih bertelanjang di kasurnya, ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dan ia tidak sudi untuk balas menatap pria itu. Ketika ia sudah mengambil pakaiannya, ia langsung kembali ke kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun kembali melihat tubuhnya meski pria itu sudah pernah melihatnya. Ia berniat untuk menggunakan kamar mandi lain untuk membersihkan tubuhnya ini, jadi ia membawa baju lainnya untuk di gantinya nanti lalu segara keluar dari kamar tanpa kata lagi. Namun, sialnya tubuhnya tidak bisa untuk diajak kerja sama karena belum sempat ia meraih knop pintu, ia langsung terjatuh karena tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi. Tubuhnya serasa remuk semua terutama bagian bawahnya yang terus berdenyut nyeri, sebenarnya bagaimana Kyuhyun menghajarnya semalam? Pria brengsek itu benar-benar puas membuatnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tidak bisa bangun langsung menghampirinya dengan cemas, ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau Sungmin melihat tubuh telanjangnya saat ini. Ia merangkul bahu Sungmin pelan dan berniat untuk menggendongnya namun segera di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Mau apa kau?! Jangan menyentuhku!" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun keras tapi Kyuhyun tidak membalas malah berusaha menggendong Sungmin lagi.

"Kau tuli, ya? Pakai saja pakaianmu! Jangan menyentuhku lagi!" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu menyentuhnya lagi. Sungmin berusaha bangun namun tidak pernah berhasil, ia tetap akan terjatuh lagi karena sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal lain selain membantumu berdiri, Min." Sebelum Sungmin membalas ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudah menggendong Sungmin di depannya. Salah satu dari kedua lengannya ia selipkan di balik lutut Sungmin dan yang satunya untuk menahan punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri tapi karena tubuhnya sakit dan tenaga Kyuhyun yang kuat membuat usahanya sia-sia saja.

"Turunkan aku! Kau membuatku seperti seorang wanita saja! Turunkan kubilang!" Namun, teriakkan Sungmin seolah tidak pernah Kyuhyun dengar – ia tetap menggendong Sungmin dan merebahkannya di kasur. Setelahnya Kyuhyun meraih pakainnya dan langsung memakainya cepat.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai di depan kamar mandi di lantai bawah, Min."

"A – apa?! Jangan kau pikir aku mau saja kau gendong, ya. Aku tidak.." ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena Kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya setelah ia selesai memakai bajunya. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan umpatan-umpatan Sungmin padanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun serasa tubuhnya kebal karena Sungmin yang terus memukulinya keras. Niatnyakan baik untuk membantu Sungmin, bagaimanapun ialah yang membuat Sungmin kesakitan seperti ini. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya karena membuat Sungmin seperti ini.

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Sungmin yang sudah tidak berontak lagi – memilih diam sambil menahan malu dengan menutup kedua matanya, mereka tidak sadar semua keluarga mereka yang ternyata tengah berkumpul di lantai bawah menatap mereka terkejut. Bahkan bisikkan dari saudara-saudaranya belum bisa membuuat mereka tersadar. Dengan santainya Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendong Sungmin melewati mereka semua dan berlalu menuju sebuah ruangan – kamar mandi tamu.

Semua orang masih dalam posisi mereka yang terdiam karena terkejut juga rasa penasaran mereka yang besar, padahal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berlalu di balik pintu sana.

"Sayang? Kau hebat sekali." Itu suara ayah Kyuhyun yang pertama.

"Aku tidak menyangka ibu membuat dua orang itu seperti itu." ucap adik Sungmin – Sungjin selanjutnya.

"Wow, apa adikku sehebat itu?" kemudian Cho Ahra selanjutnya –masih tidak percaya.

Seketika semua orang heboh dengan pendapat dan ocehan-ocehan mereka tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Mereka berlomba-lomba mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka dan tentu saja hampir semua orang memuji 'kerja keras' ibu mereka. Ibu mereka yang merasa dipuji seperti itu tersenyum bangga seolah 'Tentu saja, aku ibunya jadi lebih tahu bagaimana membuat mereka akhirnya melakukannya' dan tidak kalah bedanya dengan pihak para ayah yang juga merasa ikut andil karena telah membantu istri mereka. Semuanya tampak bahagia karena pada akhirnya apa yang mereka tunggu akan berhasil – sebentar lagi.

"Aah rasanya aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu cucuku lahir!" Ibu Sungmin berujar penuh semangat namun segera di senggol oleh besan wanitanya – Ny. Cho.

"Kau ini bagaimana, anakku kan baru menanamkan benihnya bagaimana mau lahir kalau terbentuk pun belum." Ucap Ny. Cho sedikit frontal tapi itu tidak mereka permasalahkan. Mereka malah tertawa mendengar pembicaraan dua ibu itu.

Pembicaraan dengan topik yamg sama masih berlanjut namun sebelum teriakkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terdengar dari kamra mandi sampai di ruang tengah – tempat mereks berkumpul.

"A –aduh! Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Teriakan pertama berasal dari Kyuhyun lalu diikuti Sungmin setelahnya dengan tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Kau memang brengseek! Kau bilang tidak akan melakukan hal lain padaku, tapi apa?! Tidak puas kau sudah menyentuhku semalam?! Keluar kau! Atau kulempari kau!" terdengar kegaduhan di kamar mandi yang membuat semua orang berjengit kaget. Mereka mendengar banyak barang yang terbentur dinding ataupun lantai kamar mandi – suaranya menggema kemana-mana.

"Apa anakmu mengamuk, Kyeongsuk-ah? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada mereka." Ny. Cho langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi di mana anak mereka berada dan diikuti orang tua lainnya, untuk anggota keluarga lainnya mereka tidak mungkin kan melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang entah bagaimana masih berpakaian atau tidak?. Tanpa basa-basi ibu Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu.

Hal pertama yang terlihat adalah ruangan yang berantakkan dengan banyak perlengkapan mandi yang tercecer di mana-mana dan botol-botol yang terbuka tutupnya. Kemudian hal berikutnya yang terlihat adalah Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di balik _bathup_ dan Sungmin yang berada di lantai dengan celana yang melorot hampir memperlihatkan seluruh pahanya.

Sontak keduanya terkejut karena kedua orang tua mereka melihat kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan ini terutama Sungmin yang sangat memalukkan – terbengong di lantai dengan penampilan memalukan. Kedua orang tua mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka anak mereka bertingkah seperti ini, bahkan ibu Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa menutup mulutnya karena saking terkejutnya.

'Sial' umpat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam hati.

Para ayah yang merasa ini bukanlah tontonan yang baik segera keluar meninggalkan istri mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak dua ibu itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Ibu Sungmin lebih mengekspresikkan rasa terkejutnya dibanding ibu Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal. Ia merasa anaknya ini benar-benar memalukkan. Ia berpikir Kyuhyun mau melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di tempat ini karena ia melihat keadaan Sungmin seperti itu di lantai. Hal kedua yang membuat kamar mandi itu kembali gaduh adalah...

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar anak luar biasa mesum yang berniat memperkosa Sungmin di kamar mandi! Astagaaa!" Suara ibu Kyuhyunlah yang kemudian menggema di kamar mandi ini.

 **~OoO ~**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Other casts**

 **Genre: Drama, romance, hurt.**

 **Warning: Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Typos!**

 **Rate : T for this chapter (bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita)**

 **FF ini milik saya, siapapun tidak berhak menjiplak seenaknya. Do not copas without my permission ok! If you don't like my fics, you can leave this fic NOW! Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Jika ada yang tidak suka, anda bisa langsung pergi tanpa perlu merepotkan diri untuk mengebash/menghina tulisan apalagi semua tokoh di sini.**

 **Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, tempat dan alur yang 'mungkin' saja ada yang sama, itu adalah kebetulan/ketidaksengajaan. Semua orang bebas memiliki ide, bukan? Bahkan mungkin saja idenya sama. Tetapi ini adalah murni FF milik saya, semua jalan cerita dan adegan milik pemikiran saya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari seorang teman author saya yang sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi menulis.**

Summary: Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, kebencian yang mendalam hingga berpaling padamu pun tidak – itu lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun. Bagaimana kehidupan yang dialami Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bila itu terjadi? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah lama mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin yang sangat membencinya terlebih ketika mereka dipaksa menikah.

 _Aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu dan cintamu. Bisakah.. sekali saja biarkan aku merasakan bagaimana dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai? –_

 _~VincentCho96~_

Setelah kejadian memalukkan tadi pagi, Sungmin merasa mukanya sudah tidak tahu harus disimpan di mana lagi. Semua komentar yang kebanyakan adalah godaan bodoh dari semua keluarganya membuatnya benar-benar merasa 'Oh, yaampun ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin sial'. Sungjin dan ibunya selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang berlebihan, tapi setidaknya ayahnya tidak seperti itu. Ia melihat ayahnya bersama ayah Kyuhyun yang tidak banyak berbicara – mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan ibu mereka hal yang bagus daripada banyak bicara, karena nyatanya Sungmin merasa ayahnya itu terlihat –masih terkejut ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

'Oh, gosh! Ini semua gara-gara si brengsek itu.'

Sungmin langsung melirik ke depan di mana Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarga ini, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi semua komentar dengan cengiran bodoh dan sesekali mengusap telinganya yang masih memerah karena perbuatan ibunya. Oh, benar Kyuhyun mendapatkan 'sedikit' siksaan dari ibunya karena menyangka telah –hampir memperkosanya di kamar mandi. Mengingat hal itu semakin membuatnya kesal pada pria di depannya ini, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menarik tali celana trainingnya mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja menarik talinya karena tali celananya tersangkut atau apalah di jarinya. Menurutnya itu hanya alasan pria mesum ini saja, mana ada celananya melorot hanya karena talinya yang terlepas kalau tidak ada yang menariknya? Ia yakin celananya ada karet yang kuat untuk menempel di pinggangnya meskipun talinya terlepas sekalipun. Di dalam hati ia mengutuk semua kejadian yang telah dialaminya, ia sangat membenci keadaannya sekarang.

Karena berpikir obrolan tidak penting keluarganya ini, ia berdekhem untuk sebisa mungkin mencari perhatian. Ia sudah berniat akan beralasan yang intinya agar bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Tetapi, niatnya seolah sangat bisa dibaca oleh ibunya karena saat ini ibunya menatapnya seolah 'duduklah! Mau pergi ke mana kau?'

Sungmin menghela napasnya pelan, sesekali meremas jari-jarinya. Ia berpikir sampai kapan semua orang membicarakan kejadian memalukan tadi? Itu bahkan sama sekali tidak ada pentingnya.

Namun, seolah batinnya tidak hanya bisa dibaca oleh ibunya, ayahnya yang sepertinya berniat menyelamatkannya dari sini. Meski sempat berperang mata dengan ibunya, ayahnya tetap membuat ia merasa sangat berterima kasih padanya.

"Hari ini, bukankah Sungmin punya janji membeli sesuatu dengan temannya? Janji jam berapa?" seolah mengerti, Sungmin mengangguk cepat.

"Ah, iya. Jam sepuluh pagi ini, appa. Hmm, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Kangin sudah menungguku, sepertinya." Sungmin berucap mantap. Tanpa basa-basi apapun lagi, ia beranjak menuju pintu depan setelah sebelumnya mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Ia bahkan berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan ibunya yang menggema di mana-mana.

Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergian Sungmin merasa rasa sedihnya kembali, entah hanya alasan Sungmin saja atau malah janji sungguhannya bersama seseorang bernama Kangin itu. Sungmin lebih memilih pergi bersama orang lain daripada berada satu ruangan dengannya. Padahal, ini baru menginjak hari pertama setelah hari pernikahan mereka yang itu berarti hari ini seharusnya sepasang suami istri melakukan bulan madunya. Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng dengan pemikiran terakhirnya, mana mungkin ia seberani itu memikirkan tentang bulan madu yang pada kenyataannya hubungannya dengan Sungmin tidak — belum membaik? Ia masih tahu diri terutama karena kesalahannya malam itu.

"Kau tidak berniat mengantar – ah tidak, mengikuti Sungmin?" tiba-tiba suara bisikan ibu Sungmin terdengar di telinga kirinya. Ia menatap ibu mertuanya ragu, lalu menatap seluruh orang yang seperti berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa – mereka sibuk masing-masing. Ia langsung berdiri dan pergi setelah mengucapkan akan pergi ke mana ia sekarang. Sebuah tata krama sebelum pergi, berpamitan.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya akan menyusul Sungmin untuk mengantarkannya. Saya permisi."

Setelah keluar dari rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho, Sungmin tidak langsung pergi. Ia masih menyender di pintu luar mobilnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'Bagaimana aku menemui Mike dengan keadaan seperti ini?' batinnya.

Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya tapi ia takut Mike curiga bahwa ia telah tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Semua orang yang melihatnya berjalan pasti sudah tahu itu. Mana mungkin ia menghampiri Mike dengan jalan pincangnya? Tapi, bila ia berusaha berjalan seperti biasa itu membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman dan perih sekali. Ia lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan pasrahnya terlena dengan jebakan sialan malam tadi.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain harus menemui Mike hari ini, biar nanti ia akan mencari alasan bila Mike bertanya tentang cara berjalannya yang 'baru'. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Ia mendengus tidak suka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti memaksa.

'Dan mengacaukan pertemuanku dengan Mike? Lalu semua orang mendukungmu untuk menjauhi Mike? Huh, tidak terima kasih' lagi-lagi Sungmin membatin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat Sungmin yang diam saja, jadi ia langsung mengambil kunci mobil di tangan Sungmin tanpa Sungmin sadari.

Seolah menyadari perbuatan Kyuhyun, ia langsung meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk merebut kunci mobilnya. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak akan berniat memberikan kunci mobilnya karena tanpa persetujuannya Kyuhyun langsung masuk di balik kemudi setelah sebelumnya mendorong Sungmin ke dalam mobil sebelah kemudi. Sungmin tentu berteriak tidak terima. Kyuhyun seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Sungmin berusaha keluar namun sialnya pintu mobil telah terkunci. Sungmin mendelik kesal bahkan perbuatannya membuat tubuhnya meringis kesakitan. Sialan, ia lupa bagian bawahnya masih sakit.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain pasrah duduk diam –tanpa katanya. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela.

"Ke mana tujuanmu? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Sungmin masih tidak merespons. Kyuhyun memutar otak untuk bisa membuat Sungmin mau bicara dengannya.

"Atau pulang saja? Kurasa hari ini kau sedang tidak enak badan. Ya sepertinya itu lebih baik." Ucapan Kyuhyun ternyata berhasil –Sungmin menoleh cepat padanya.

"Kau saja yang pulang! Aku harus menemui seseorang." Sungmin mendengus kesal.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Menemui Kangin? Kalau kau ingin membeli sesuatu kau bisa memintaku untuk —"

"Tidak usah ikut campur urusanku! Apapun itu. Kau sudah berhasil menikah denganku, tapi jangan harap aku menganggapnya begitu." Potong Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik, bahkan untuk menghirup udara pun terasa sulit.

Melihatnya, Sungmin tersenyum menang, ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Lalu ia melanjutkan..

"Kau kira dengan menikah denganmu, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku luluh padamu, begitu? Kau berpikir seperti itu, kan?" Ucapan sinis Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin diam. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah menjalankan mobilnya menuju pusat perbelanjaan dan memarkir di sana. Sungmin mendecih ketika tidak ada sepatah katapun meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin baru saja menyadari kenapa mobilnya tidak berjalan lagi, ternyata mereka sudah sampai disuatu tempat. Sungmin membaca papan besar di depannya.

'Trans – Seoul Mall'

Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke mari?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya balas menatap Sungmin tanpa berniat menjawab. Bagaimanapun ucapan Sungmin sedikit menyinggungnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa membalasnya karena nyatanya ia pernah berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana tempat yang ingin kau tuju, kau juga tidak mau mengatakannya." Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun menjawab. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berniat melepas sabuk pengamannya sebelum Kyuhyun berucap lirih.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman pergi denganku, aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu bertemu orang yang ingin kau temui itu. Tapi, aku akan tetap menunggumu di dalam mobil untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuatnya merasa bersalah telah berkata kasar pada laki-laki ini. Sungmin memandang sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Ia meraih pintu mobilnya untuk keluar sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot menungguku. Aku masih mampu pulang sendiri, lagi pula aku–" ucapan Sungmin terpotong ketika tanpa sengaja mtanya melihat seseorang yang familiar lewat di depan kaca mobilnya. Ia memincingkan mata untuk memastikas sesuatu. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Ada apa sebenaranya?

Sungmin tidak mungkin salah lihat, ia yakin itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa lemas seketika. Seseorang yang dilihatnya bersama seorang gadis, itu adalah kekasihnya –Mike! Masalahnya adalah bukan dengan siapa Mike pergi, tapi lebih dari itu. Posisi yang sangat intim bagi orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun —Mike memeluk pinggang gadis itu posesif, dan tatapan luar biasa hangat yang bahkan tidak selalu ia dapatkan. Ia menggeram tertahan. Apa ini alasan Mike sebenarnya? Menyuruhnya untuk menerima perjodohan sedangkan dia bermesraan dengan orang lain? Bahkan hubungan mereka sebelumnya tampak baik-baik saja.

Untuk lebih memastikannya, ia keluar dari mobil dan langsung menghampiri Mike. Kyuhyun yang melihat keanehan itu langsung mengikuti Sungmin.

Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun dengar setelah ia menutup pintu mobilnya sebelum menyusul Sungmin adalah suara tamparan yang keras. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang ternyata Sungminlah pelaku yang membuat suara tamparan barusan. Kyuhyun belum sempat bertanya karena teriakan Sungmin yang ditujukan pada seorang pria di depan mereka.

"Jadi ini alasanmu?! Kau berani sekali mengkhianati kepercayaanku! Kau benar-benar brengsek, Mike! Aku sangat kecewa padamu!" Mike –yang terkena tamparan Sungmin hanya bisa diam tidak berani menatap Sungmin. Gadis yang tengah bersamanya bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku pikir, dengan menuruti perkataanmu untuk menerima perjodohan, kau benar-benar akan berjuang bersamaku untuk tetap bersama. Tapi, apa? Kau mematahkan semua pemikiranku! Kau pembohong!" Sungmin terengah setelah mengucapkan itu semua. Ia hampir saja menangis kalau saja ia tida mengingatkan diri untuk tidak menangis di depan calon mantan kekasihnya ini. Rasanya sulit dipercaya, ketika sang kekasih yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata berkhianat.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sungmin menatap gadis itu dan Mike secara bergantian sebelum pergi.

"Kyuhyun, antarkan aku pulang!" Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya hanya menuruti kemauan Sungmin. Sebelum ia menyusul Sungmin yang sudah ada di mobil, ia menatap sepasang kekasih yang sempat diteriaki Sungmin tadi dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kau sangat bajingan sudah membuat istriku sakit hati. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Kyuhyun menatap ke arah pria yang masih setia menunduk itu dengan pandangan benci.

"Kyuhyun! Cepatlah!" teriak Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membuka suaranya lagi. Kyuhyun langsung berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu tanpa pamit.

Ia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang tadi suatu saat nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Sungmin. Sungmin pasti sangat sedih dan patah hati. Meski kenyataan yang terakhir juga membuatnya merasa sakit karena Sungmin ternyata patah hati karena mencintai seseorang dan bukan dirinya.

 _Suatu hari nanti, aku pastikan kau akan menatapku seperti aku selalu menatapmu setiap hari. Ketika itu terjadi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepas dan meninggalkanmu._

 _ **T.B.C**_

 _ **See u next chapter!**_

 _ **Sorry for TYPOS!**_

 _ **Berniat review? Saya akan lebih senang melanjutkan ini bila ternyata banyak yang menyukainya.**_

 _ **Maaf kepada readers yang belum sempat saya sebutkan satu-satu. Dan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang membaca tulisan-tulisan saya. Saya sadar saya hanya penulis pemula yang harus sering belajar lagi. Dan lagi.**_

 _ **Thank you for your support.**_

 _ **I love you all...**_

 _ **~VincentCho96~**_

 _ **02/08/2015**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sayang? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm, maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi." Mike memandang kekasihnya bersalah. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di rumah Mike. Tahu bahwa kejadian yang jujur saja Mike benar-benar tidak sangka-sangka membuat kekasihnya khawatir, ia berusaha untuk merasa baik-baik saja. Padahal, kekasihnya ini tahu betul beban yang tengah ditanggung Mike. Sebenarnya, kekasih Mike sudah tahu kejadian seperti tadi pasti akan terjadi, di mana Sungmin yang akan memergokki mereka berdua dengan penuh kemesraan yang bahkan hanya Mike berikan padanya. Rasa bersalah itu muncul seketika, ia merasa telah membuat hidup kekasihnya ini sulit karena dirinya. Seharusnya ia bisa menunda keinginannya untuk ke mall waktu itu, maka kejadian tadi tidak akan terjadi.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Mike. Kalau saja.."

"Ellena, sudahlah. Di sini aku yang bersalah padamu."

Ellena hanya diam tidak membalas. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah juga.

"Mungkin lebih baik Sungmin mengetahui hubungan kita, daripada semuanya semakin rumit. Aku senang akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang tulus dengannya." Ucap Mike.

Untuk kenyataan yang terakhir, Ellena mengangguk setuju. Meski ia tidak begitu mengenal Sungmin, tapi menurut Mike, Sungmin orang yang sangat baik hatinya. Hanya saja, sedikit sulit untuk menerima sesuatu yang baru untuknya.

Harus ia akui, selama menjalin hubungan di belakang Sungmin dengan Mike, ia sangat berharap Sungmin memiliki pengganti yang lebih baik dari kekasihnya. Kenyataan itu mungkin egois, namun ia tidak bisa melihat Mike yang harus memaksakan diri bersama Sungmin karena suatu hal. Dan ia sudah tahu semuanya, bahwa hubungan Sungmin dan Mike semata-mata karena Mike sudah berjanji dengan seseorang. Mike hanya menganggap Sungmin tidak lebih dari sekedar adik, teman atau sahabatnya. Tetapi, dengan cara yang tidak tepat tadi ia tahu masalahnya akan semakin sulit. Sungmin sudah melihat Mike pergi dengan kekasihnya sebelum Mike menjelaskan sesuatu. Ia berharap, semoga saja hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

 **~OoO ~**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Other casts**

 **Genre: Drama, romance, hurt.**

 **Warning: Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Typos!**

 **Rate : T for this chapter (bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita)**

 **FF ini milik saya, siapapun tidak berhak menjiplak seenaknya. Do not copas without my permission ok! If you don't like my fics, you can leave this fic NOW! Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Jika ada yang tidak suka, anda bisa langsung pergi tanpa perlu merepotkan diri untuk mengebash/menghina tulisan apalagi semua tokoh di sini.**

 **Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, tempat dan alur yang 'mungkin' saja ada yang sama, itu adalah kebetulan/ketidaksengajaan. Semua orang bebas memiliki ide, bukan? Bahkan mungkin saja idenya sama. Tetapi ini adalah murni FF milik saya, semua jalan cerita dan adegan milik pemikiran saya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari seorang teman author saya yang sekarang sudah tidak aktif lagi menulis.**

Summary: Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, kebencian yang mendalam hingga berpaling padamu pun tidak – itu lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun. Bagaimana kehidupan yang dialami Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bila itu terjadi? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah lama mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin yang sangat membencinya terlebih ketika mereka dipaksa menikah.

' _Mungkin hanya melihat tatatapanmu, aku tahu sebenarnya masih ada ruang untukku walau hanya sedikit.'_

 **~OoO ~**

 _~VincentCho96~_

 **~oOo~**

Sudah hampir tiga minggu lebih sejak kejadian 'pemergokkan' yang terjadi di Mall waktu itu, sudah tiga minggu pula Sungmin mengurung dirinya di kamar dan mengusir Kyuhyun untuk tidak lagi sekamar dengannya. Semua keluarga tentu heran dan merasa khawatir, terutama dengan anemia Sungmin yang bisa kambuh kapan saja.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang pintu kamar Sungmin dan berharap Sungmin segera keluar dari sana. Ia lebih baik dibentak atau di caci-maki Sungmin daripada didiamkan seperti ini. Setiap ia mengetuk pintu dan berusaha mengajak bicara Sungmin, selalu saja teriakkan 'Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!' yang membuat ia semakin khawatir saja. Selama beberapa minggu ini, Sungmin jarang makan – ia akan makan ketika malam dan tidak akan makan lagi keesokkan harinya. Sungmin hanya menerima makanan yang diantarkan maid pada malam hari selain itu, ia tidak akan makan seharian penuh esok harinya. Kejadian itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun dan seluruh keluarganya khawatir luar biasa. Namun, mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sungmin yang mengancam akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kalau ada yang mengganggunya. Ibu Sungmin yang sudah menyadari bahwa ada hal yang telah terjadi – karena ia tahu kelakuan Sungmin di saat ia sedang kecewa atau sakit hati, ini meyakinkannya bahwa Sungmin dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ibu Sungmin sudah melakukan berbagai cara pembujukkan dan tawaran bercerita berdua saja, namun itu sia-sia saja karena Sungmin sudah pada keadaan terburuknya. Semua anggota keluarga pasrah menghadapi sikap Sungmin seperti ini, Sungmin benar-benar sulit disentuh. Hingga akhirnya mereka lebih memilih menyerahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun, mereka meminta dengan sangat agar Sungmin setidaknya bisa terbujuk untuk keluar kamar dan mengatakan perlahan. Kyuhyun tentu sudah tahu apa penyebab Sungmin seperti ini, tapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya jadi dengan penuh rasa pengertian sebagai orang yang telah menikahi Sungmin, ia bersedia dengan sepenuh hati untuk membuat Sungmin menghentikkan aksi mogoknya saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kami akan memberikan kalian ruang lebih untuk ini. Jadi, kami akan pulang dengan cepat sebelum lusa nanti. Kami tahu pasti sedang ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya dan mungkin saja kau juga – tahu. Hari ini kami akan berkemas, kami harap kau bisa membuat Sungmin luluh." Ucap ayah Sungmin saat itu sebelum meninggalkan rumah ini bersama anggota keluarga yang lain.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sambil berpikir, bagaimana cara paling ampuh untuk membuat Sungmin – setidaknya mau keluar dan berbicara padanya?

Tidak ada cara lain selain ia sendiri yang harus memaksa masuk. Ia menatap kunci cadangan di tangan kanannya, ia sepertinya harus membuka pintunya meski ia pikir ini sebenarnya tidak sopan. Tapi, sekali lagi tidak ada cara lain dan ia tidak mau menggedor atau mendobrak pintu karena itu akan semakin sulit.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Ia sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka, ia segera masuk. Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah benar-benar di dalam adalah pemandangan yang super kacau melebihi kapal pecah! Semuanya mengerikan, membayangkan bagaimana Sungmin mengamuk seperti ini. Semua barang bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk, hanya satu-satunya yang selamat dari amukan Sungmin adalah cermin yang menempel di dinding. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak atau belum memecahkannya. Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia lihat setelah kekacauan ini adalah keadaan Sungmin yang tidak kalah kacaunya.

Sungmin terlihat seperti orang yang sakit jiwa dengan tatapan kosongnya yang memandang keluar jendela. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sudah tepat berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas guratan kesedihan yang mendalam di mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk tepat di sampingnya, dan lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak menyadarinya. Hingga Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Sungmin dan mengusapnya, Sungmin tersentak dan langsung menoleh.

"K-kau?!" Sungmin nyaris berteriak.

"Sungmin, jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti ini. Ini –"

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa!" Meski tidak berteriak sekencang biasanya, Kyuhyun meringis karena suara Sungmin yang begitu cepat masuk kependengarannya. Sungmin menatapnya tidak suka, tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan mengalah lagi kali ini. Di sini seharusnya dialah yang tegas pada Sungmin agar tidak berlaku semaunya.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, Sungmin kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Di sana, Kyuhyun dapat melihat bibir Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar menahan sesuatu dan matanya yang sedang berair. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tengah menahan tangisannya.

"Semua orang memang tidak tahu apa-apa! Ka – kalian benar-benar tidak tahu!" Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tangisannya pecah saat itu juga. Ia tidak akan malu bila Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh atau apa, saat ini hatinya sangatlah kacau sejak berhari-hari yang lalu.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyangka Sungmin akan menangis di depannya, ia bingung harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Kyuhyun mencoba lebih mendekati Sungmin dan meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, namun belum sampai menyentuh, Sungmin menepisnya dan langsung melesat pergi. Kyuhyun terkejut, tiba-tiba kekhawatirannya bertambah setelah Sungmn pergi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Kyuhyun langsung menyusulnya dengan cepat, ia khawatir Sungmin akan melakukan hal-hal yang nekat.

Dan tepat setelah ia melewati pintu kamar, suara teriakkan nyaring Sungmin menyambutnya. Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak bukan main ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang terguling dari atas tangga. Dengan kesetanan Kyuhyun berlari menuju tangga sebelum Sungmin terguling hingga tangga paling bawah. Kyuhyun hampir saja mengalami hal yang sama karena hampir terpeleset tapi ia langsung berpegangan lalu turun untuk bisa mencegah tubuh Sungmin membentur tangga lebih banyak lagi, mengingat tangga ini adalah tangga dari kamar Sungmin di lantai tiga bisa dipastikan siapapun yang jatuh dari tangga benar-benar buruk, dan Kyuhyun tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang fatal pada Sungmin.

"SUNGMIN!" teriaknya kalang-kabut.

Sebelum sampai pada tangga di lantai dua, Kyuhyun berhasil meraih tubuh Sungmin dan langsung menariknya. Kyuhyun hampir histeris ketika ia melihat darah mengucur dari pelipis dan dari... astaga darah mengalir dari paha hingga betis Sungmin! Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin dan melesat keluar rumah. Ia harus segera ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memejamkan mata sambil meringis kesakitan dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, bertahanlah."

 **~oOo~**

Setelah Kyuhyun menghubungi semua keluarganya, tidak ada satupun yang tidak histeris mendengarnya. Semua orang langsung berbondong-bondong menyusul Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit saat itu juga.

Dan di sinilah mereka semua; dari ayah, ibu sampai paman dan bibi mereka telah datang dengan perasaan khawatir mereka. Setelah berhasil membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit dengan cepat dan membawanya ke IGD, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bicara pada siapapun termasuk pada keluarganya yang selalu bertanya padanya. Hatinya saat ini sedang kalut, ia ketakutan dan juga kebingungan. Kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat membuatnya sulit untuk mengatur napasnya, ia bahkan merasakan tangannya bergetar dan jantungnya sangat cepat berdebar. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Kyu – " Sebelum Ahra memanggil jelas namanya, dokter yang menangani Sungmin keluar dengan wajah yang membuat semua orang merasakan kekhawatiran yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Ia langsung memborbardir sang dokter dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku dok? apa istriku baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan luka dan – " Kyuhyun berhenti bertanya setelah dua ibunya – ibu Sungmin dan ibunya memegang bahunya. Mereka memang sangat cemas tapi biarkan dokter berbicara lebih dulu sebelum prasangka-prasangka buruk bermunculan. Bahu Kyuhyun melemas dan napasnya hampir putus-putus sesaat setelah dokter mengatakan hal yang mebuat semuanya terkejut terlebih Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu ini berita baik atau bahkan berita buruk, karena saat ini ternyata..

"Sungmin mengalami benturan hingga membuat salah satu janinnya gugur. Kami minta maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Untuk saat ini keadaan istri anda sangat lemah karena anemia. Untuk – " ucapan sang Dokter terpotong.

"Salah satu janin? Jadi.. maksud dokter istri saya tengah hamil, begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang luar biasa terkejut begitu pula anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ibu Sungmin bahkan hampir jatuh lemas karena mendengar keadaan Sungmin.

"Jadi, anda belum mengetahuinya?" kali ini sang dokter yang terkejut, namun karena sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada jawaban ia langsung melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya istri anda salah satu dari _male pregnant,_ istri anda memiliki rahim seperti wanita. Tapi, kalian masih memiliki satu janin lagi." Pernyataan kedua dari dokter kali ini mampu membuat semua anggota keluarganya benar-benar terkejut.

"S – satu lagi? Anakku mengandung bayi kembar?" kali ini ibu Sungmin bersuara sambil berusaha tegak dari sandaran pada suaminya. Dokter mengangguk lalu meminta salah satu untuk ikut dengannya, ia akan memberi resep obat dan berbicara tentang kondisi Sungmin lebih lanjut. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyunlah yang mengikuti dokter.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan dokter berlalu, seorang suster keluar.

"Keluarga pasien tuan Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ya, kami keluarganya." Jawab ayah Kyuhyun.

"Pasien akan segera kami pindahkan ke ruang inap VVIP atas permintaan tuan Cho – Kyuhyun setelah ini. Keluarga pasien bisa menjenguk keadaan pasien setelah kami pindahkan. Keluarga pasien bisa menunggu di ruangan tunggu di sebelah kanan."

Dan setelah itu tidak ada yang berani berbicara setelah sang suster pergi. Semua orang tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

 **~oOo~**

Malam itu malam ke tiga setelah siumannya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin sendirian, benar-benar seorang diri tanpa keluarganya yang selalu ada setiap ia ingin berdua dengan Sungmin. Dan saat itu, ketika semua penjenguk sudah pulang Kyuhyun memanfaatkan waktu untuk menemui Sungmin hanya berdua saja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sungmin langsung menoleh. Tidak ada balasan dari mulut itu, dan Kyuhyun sudah menduganya. Sebelumnya, ia sempat berpikir tentang bagaimana reaksi Sungmin ketika tahu bahwa ia tengah hamil dan telah kehilangan salah satu janinnya, karena jujur saja ia sempat cemas. Ia cemas bila Sungmin akan terpukul dan menangis histeris seperti kebanyakan orang bila kehilangan janinnya. Tapi, sampai saat ini Sungmin tidak menunjukkan hal-hal itu. Sungmin bahkan terkesan tidak peduli dan menjadi semakin pendiam.

"Aku membawakan buah-buahan kesukaanmu. Ibuku yang membelikannya untukmu tadi." Kyuhyun langsung menaruh buah-buahan yang ia bawa ke atas meja.

Sungmin hanya memandang ke depan tanpa mau memperhatikan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Kyuhyun mulai mendekat dan duduk di atas tempat tidur pasien. Bila diperhatikan diantara kedua orang itu tidak ada yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang lebih hangat apalagi bersahabat. Sungmin masih sama dengan wajah tak berbinarnya dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Benar-benar tidak ada bagusnya untuk disebut sebagai sepasang suami - istri.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Sungmin tetap bergeming.

"Sebenarnya, kau sudah lebih dulu tahukan tentang.. kehamilanmu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini sukses membuat Sungmin menoleh padanya. Seketika wajah Sungmin berubah kesal dan terlihat ketidaksukaannya. Namun, Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak memberitahukannya pada kami? Atau setidaknya padaku terlebih dahulu."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?" Sungmin balas bertanya dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat banyak kilatan amarah, putus asa dan kecewa pada mata itu. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak membalas ataupun menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih mirip sindiran, ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin.

"Aku bahkan berpikir untuk lebih cepat menyingkirkan semua ini! Tapi sialnya masih ada satu lagi." Sungmin memandang perut datarnya dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Seketika mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, apa maksud Sungmin itu kepada – janinnya?

"Apa maksudmu, Min?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya konyol itu. Untuk apa bertanya maksudnya kalau sudah tahu? Tapi, Sungmin tidak menjawabnya ia lebih memilih memikirkan cara untuk –

"Kau membunuh _nya?_ Kau – kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tidak percaya, jadi.. kecelakaan waktu itu bukanlah murni kecelakaan? Sialnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang!

Sungmin menyeringai lalu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali," Sungmin menarik ujung bibirnya. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini entah mengapa membuatnya senang. "Kenapa aku melakukannya?" Sungmin mengulang pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Mengurusnya atau sebaliknya? Kau cukup pintar kurasa, kau tahu? Dari awal aku tidak menginginkan semua ini." Sungmin melunturkan seringaiannya di akhir kalimatnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras.

Kyuhyun mematung di tempat. Jadi.. Sungmin benar-benar mencelakai dirinya sendiri? Awalnya, ia mengira setelah mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sungmin hamil akan membuat pria manis itu luluh setidaknya ia akan menerima kehamilannya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, bahkan tidak disangka ia mempunyai niat buruk seperti itu. Kenyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar terluka, apa sebegitu bencinya kah Sungmin padanya hingga benihnya pun seolah tidak pantas untuk berkembang? Tapi, ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif, mungkin saja ucapan Sungmin hanya karena emosinya yang labil.

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu, aku tahu.. "

"Apa yang kau tahu?! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Kalaupun yang kulakukan benar, kau mau apa? Menamparku? Atau melaporkanku begitu?" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

 _Sepertinya berusaha berpikir positif tidaklah tepat saat ini._

Sungmin tampak sudah benar-benar muak sekarang. Menurut Sungmin, semua orang tidak akan mengerti perasaannya saat ini, termasuk Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi bila Kyuhyun atau siapapun itu melaporkannya atas kecelakaan yang sengaja ia lakukan. Lagi pula.. siapa yang akan peduli lagi padanya? Orang yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya, ia yakin mungkin saat ini Mike sedang menertawai kebodohannya selama ini. Mengingat nama Mike, tiba-tiba hatinya begitu sakit. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk, bahkan ia tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Seolah hanya ada Sungmin dan pikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya pun tak ia sadari.

"Jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa maka beritahu aku! Apa maksudmu? dan aku tidak akan menampar atau melaporkanmu asal kau tahu."

Sungmin masih dalam posisinya ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Seperti sedang diabaikan, Kyuhyun langsung meraih dagu Sungmin untuk bisa bertatapan dengannya. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pancaran mata Sungmin yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Ia tertegun sesaat ketika melihat pancaran mata itu. Namun, seperti langsung tersadar dari pikirannya, Sungmin langsung menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau belum menjawabku, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengingatkan dengan suara rendahnya.

"Apa gunanya menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu, huh? Tidak kujawab pun kau sangat jelas tahu apa jawabanku." Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sesaat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sungmin. Berikan jawaban yang benar."

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya setelah mendengarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau lebih lama berbicara dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, karena setiap ia melihatnya ia merasa seperti kemarahan dan kekecewaannya melambung tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar.. kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau benar-benar sengaja tidak tahu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh kebencian. "Asal kau tahu, kau itu tidak lebih dari sekedar pria pengganggu hidup orang lain! Kalau saja pernikahan sialan ini tidak terjadi, mungkin saja kekasihku tidak akan meninggalkanku! Aku sudah tahu motifmu, Kyuhyun – kau akan menghancurkan seseorang hingga orang itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sungmin bisa bicara dan menilainya seperti itu.

"Kau salah memahamiku, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku.."

"Sudahlah! Aku muak mendengar semua celotehanmu, sekarang keluarlah!" usir Sungmin.

Tapi sepertinya usiran Sungmin tidak Kyuhyun anggap, karena Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tentu tidak di balas tatapan lagi. Menghadapi Sungmin yang penuh emosi memanglah tidak mudah, pikirnya.

"Sungmin, kau.."

"Kubilang keluar!"

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku!" balas Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kalau tidak mau kuusir dari sini, maka menjauhlah dariku! Aku sangat muak!"

"Sungmin!"

"Apa?! kau mau apa? cepat menjauh dariku!" Sungmin berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya. Sungmin merasa ia benar-benar selalu dalam keadaan buruk bila ada Kyuhyun di sini. Ia benar-benar benci keadaannya seperti ini. Kemudian dengan tarikan napasnya yang penuh kekesalan dan perasaan kacaunya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan membuat Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan kendalinya.

"Aku ingin menggugat cerai dan memutuskan pernikahan sialan ini! Aku ingin cerai! Aku .." belum sempat mengutarakan semua yang Sungmin ingin katakan, tiba-tiba suara tamparan keras terdengar menggema di kamar itu. Seketika ucapannya terhenti dan ia mematung terkejut. Baru saja.. Kyuhyun menamparnya? Ia sangat tidak menyangka ini, ia pikir Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia pun sama terkejutnya namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sungmin memegang pipi kirinya yang perih luar biasa, ia yakin ini pasti memerah. Bibirnya mengetat dan tatapannya yang sudah seratus persen mematikan – menajam, penuh kebencian dan rasa sakit yang dalam. Kyuhyun tidak mengabaikan tatapan Sungmin ia membalas dengan tegas namun terdapat rasa bersalah dalam tatapannya dan keduanya hanya bisa terdiam.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun yang pertama memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin yang terdiam dengan bekas merah di pipinya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat menyesal melakukan itu, tapi ucapan Sungmin sudah sangat keterlaluan hingga membuatnya refleks menamparnya. "Tidak akan ada kata cerai. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang bisa menggugat atau digugat cerai." Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar-benar pria kasar dan kaku. Kau pikir siapa kau mengatakan itu?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi kirinya. "Sial! Pipiku.." umpatnya pelan.

"Aku masih berstatus _suami_ mu, jadi aku sangat berhak mengatakan itu. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan perceraian apapun alasanmu."

"Berhenti mengatakan suami atau statusmu di depanku! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak merasa memiliki suami kasar sepertimu." Ucapan Sungmin yang terakhir membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah dan juga menyesal. Perbuatan refleksnya tadi membuat Sungmin tersakiti seperti ini. Ia sangat yakin, Sungmin pasti semakin membencinya. Ia merutuki dalam hati, mengapa bisa ia melakukan itu pada Sungmin? seharusnya ia tidak lepas kendali seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka Sungmin padanya ketika ia kembali mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Setelah berhadapan dengan 'istrinya', Kyuhyun segera meraih tangan kiri Sungmin yang sempat mengelus pipi kirinya. Ia langsung mengelus pipi itu dengan lembut dan dengan perasaan menyesal. Sedangkan Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melakukan itu sempat terkejut namun ia segera menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah!"

"Maafkan aku, ini pasti sangat sakit. Maafkan aku Sungmin." Bukannya tersinggung karena usiran kesekian kalinya dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah kembali mengelus pipi Sungmin yang memerah itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh rasa bersalah, dan ia mencoba membuat Sungmin untuk balas menatapnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lagi selain membalas tatapan itu, karena sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan pergi sampai tenggorokkannya benar-benar sakit karena terus berteriak. Ia balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan berani dan dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Namun, setelah benar-benar menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun dalam jarak yang sedekat ini, entah mengapa membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk lebih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

Mungkin ini hanya hal biasa saja namun tatapan Kyuhyun itu.. tatapan yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Ia tertegun, ia merasa seperti terlarut dalam tatapan dalam penuh perasaan dari Kyuhyun saat ini. Dan entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika mendapatkan tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah menghipnotisnya seperti ini. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ketika bibir itu menubruk bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa.. hanya karena tatapan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan perasaan itu mampu membuatnya terlihat bodoh seperti ini.

Dan entah sejak kapan pula tubrukkan bibir mereka berubah menjadi ciuman yang lembut dan dalam. Entahlah yang jelas hal yang bisa menjawabnya adalah hati mereka sendiri.

' _Maafkan aku'_

 **~oOo~**

"Apa? Sungmin masuk rumah sakit?"

" _Iya,ia hampir sekarat kau tahu? dan ini semua salahmu Mike!"_ balas seseorang diseberang sana.

"Salahku?" Mike sempat menyernyit tidak mengerti, namun ia langsung memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat Sungmin bisa kecelakaan sampai dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena sempat bertanya seperti itu. Ia tahu, mungkin Sungmin..

" _Sungmin kecelakaan karena kesalahanmu Mike! Kau tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padanya, kau membuatnya terlihat sangat kacau."_

"A-aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud membuatnya seperti itu. Aku hanya.."

" _Aku tahu kau hanya merindukan kekasih wanitamu itu dan berpikir mungkin tidak masalah berpacaran padahal kau tahu Sungmin pasti langsung mencarimu ketika pernikahannya selesai. Dan kau lihat akibatnya sekarang!"_ potong orang yang diseberang sana. Sepertinya orang itu sangat kesal saat ini.

"Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, _noona._ Ini.."

" _Jadi kau mau menyalahkanku begitu?"_

"Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

" _Lalu apa? kau mau menyalahkan adikku, begitu? Kau seharusnya bisa menjaga perasaan Sungmin ketika ia membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu."_

Mike langsung bungkam setelah mendengarnya. Benar, seharusnya ia lebih memikirkan perasaan Sungmin, seharusnya ia bisa berada di sisi pria manis itu ketika banyak hal yang telah di alaminya, hal yang benar-benar tidak diinginkannya. Tapi, ia juga memiliki perasaannya sendiri yang butuh seseorang selain Sungmin – yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Bukan berarti ia tidak nyaman dengan Sungmin, hanya saja.. ia tahu perasaannya tidak bisa dipaksakan seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan menemuinya." Balasnya akhirnya.

" _Apa? hanya begitu saja? Dan apa maksudmu mau menemui Sungmin dalam keadaannya yang kacau seperti itu?"_

"Aku tutup dulu, _noona._ _Bye._ "

" _H – hei! ..."_

Mike menghela napasnya setelah menutup sambungannya langsung. Biarlah orang yang diseberang mengumpatinya sesukanya karena tidak sopan. Ia hanya merasa .. tidak lebih baik bila mendengar _noona_ – nya itu berceloteh lebih banyak lagi.

Mengingat Sungmin, perasaan bersalah dan bayangan kekecewaan membuatnya semakin merasa menjadi orang _brengsek_. Ia begitu mudah memberikan harapan pada Sungmin hingga pria manis itu merasa bahwa Mike menyukai dalam artian lebih dari sekedar orang yang terdekat. Ia membuat Sungmin merasakan bagaimana perasaan tumbuh dan membuatnya terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri. Ia tahu, ia pria pengecut dan sekarang menjadi _brengsek_ karena membuat Sungmin seperti ini. Sungguh ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti Sungmin, ia hanya.. ingin membuat Sungmin mengerti dengan perasaannya dan tidak salah menilai perasaanya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin membuat Sungmin mengerti bahwa seharusnya hubungan mereka sebenarnya tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi dan ia ingin menjelaskan mengapa ia melakukan itu – selalu ada di mana Sungmin membutuhkannya, selalu mendengar keluh-kesahnya, selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang bahkan sangat jelas seperti kasih sayang antara keluarga atau saudara atau orang terdekat lainnya. Tapi, setiap ia melihat ke arah mata itu, ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak sanggup membuat Sungmin salah mengerti dan tersakiti bila mengatakannya. Tapi sekarang? Kekhawatirannya terwujud, Sungmin sudah terlanjur memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak dan tersakiti olehnya. Kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa campur aduk. Dan saat ini ia menyesali bagaimana ia pernah membuat janji dengan seseorang, karena keegoisan dan kebodohannya ia hampir membuat Sungmin kehilangan nyawanya.

" _Tolong jaga Sungmin sampai aku kembali, aku ..sebenarnya sangat berat meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu."_

" _Kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjaganya. Aku akan menjelaskan padanya nanti setelah suasana hatinya membaik. Kau tahu Sungmin benar-benar sensitif."_

" _Aku akan selalu mengiriminya kabar dan mungkin beberapa surat untuknya. Terima kasih ka.."_

" _Iya, simpan dulu ucapan terima kasihmu setelah kau kembali. Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa." Kedua orang yang tengah mengobrol itu langsung terkekeh._

" _Oke, aku titip Sungmin-ku ya."_

" _Kau bisa mempercayaiku."_

Kilasan ingatan itu langsung terlintas begitu saja, ia jadi merasa telah menkhianati janjinya. Dan rasa bersalahnya semakin besar ketika ia melihat beberapa surat yang masih tertutup rapi di laci mejanya yang terbuka. Surat itu.. surat yang seharusnya sudah ia sampaikan pada Sungmin.

" _Kali ini aku harus merepotkanmu lagi, kkkk. Aku titip surat untuknya lagi, ya. Sampaikan padanya untuk segera membalasnya!"_

Ia mengingat jelas pesan orang itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Kau tahu mengapa Sungmin tidak membalas semua suratku? Apa dia masih marah padaku?"_

" _Kurasa tidak, mungkin ia tidak sanggup membalas semua suratmu karena ia takut ia semakin merindukanmu, kkk."_

" _Cih, sok sekali kalau alasannya seperti itu. Oh, ya sampaikan padanya aku akan segera menemuinya beberapa waktu lagi."_

" _Hmm.."_

" _Terima kasih, Mike! Aku akan segera kembali dan tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi, kkkk."_

" _Ya, maka dari itu cepatlah kembali atau Sungmin akan ku ambil!"_

" _Ck! Coba saja kalau kau berani."_

Ia ingat jelas semua percakapannya itu bersama seseorang yang sangat menyukai Sungmin atau bahkan orang itu memang mencintai Sungmin. Kini ia yakin bahwa semua ini berawal dari kesalahan dan kepengecutannya.

"Aku.. tidak bermaksud seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

 **~oOo~**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ehhhh...**

 **T.B.C**

 **xD**

 **~ooooooOOOOOoooooo~**

Sudah lama tidak jumpa semua ^^/, maaf baru bisa publish sekarang. Padahal mau dipublish pas 'satu tahunan' aku join nulis di FFN . Tapi yaaah moodku selalu berubah-ubah akhir-akhir ini :'(. Entah itu tentang KM atau hal lainnya.

Jadi, maafkan (/\\)..

Maafkan juga FF nggak jelas ini jadi kayak _sinetron_ /terlalu drama xD.

Kemarin2 aku udah janji mau ngasih dua chapter tapi beda cerita, ini baru satu dulu ya.. mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku langsung publish yaa, soalnya lagi mau ditulis ulang.

Akhir kata terima kasih atas semuanya, atas kesetiaan, bertahan dan juga masih ada di sini di dunia KyuMin. Karena tanpa kalian aku tidak bisa membuat seperti ini (FF), karena tanpa kalian juga aku bukanlah apa-apa T.T

Want to review, guys? ^^'7


	4. Chapter 4

_Pagi yang cerah di China, semua orang berlomba-lomba menggunakan kesempatan di musim semi tahun ini untuk bersenang-senang bersama keluarga mereka, namun dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di taman pusat kota seperti ini hanya dua orang pemuda yang tidak merasa senang. Mereka hanya memperhatikan semua orang dari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka belum membuka suara sejak satu jam yang lalu dan itu membuat salah satu dari mereka merasa bosan._

" _Gege." Panggil salah satu yang lebih muda. Ia memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedari tadi belum mau membuka suaranya, ia berusaha mencari bahan perbincangan namun itu sia-sia saja._

 _Pemuda itu mendekati kakaknya yang duduk terdiam di atas kursi roda. Ia memutar kursi roda itu hingga mereka bisa saling berhadapan, kakaknya tentu terkejut tapi belum juga mau membuka suaranya. Pemuda itu berlutut di depan kakak laki-lakinya sambil tersenyum._

" _Kau mau kita pergi dari sini? Aku tahu di sini tidak terlalu menarik. Kalau kau mau kita bisa ke tempat lain."_

 _Kakaknya hanya mengangguk dan itu berarti apa yang dikatakan adiknya bahwa tempat ini memang tidak menarik minatnya, karena.. ia merasa iri pada semua orang yang bisa tertawa lepas bersama orang yang dicintainya sedangkan ia tidak bisa._

 _Ketika adiknya memutar kursi roda dan mendorongnya, beberapa orang memandang mereka dengan minat dan tidak sedikit dari mereka memandang kakaknya penuh rasa kasihan. Beberapa dari mereka memperhatikan wajah kedua itu penuh minat seolah mereka sedang membandingkan yang satu dengan yang lain._

" _Kakak, wajah kalian mirip sekali. Tapi kenapa dengan kakak ini?" tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan menghampiri mereka membuat pemuda itu berhenti mendorong._

" _Kami memang kembar adik manis, kami saudara kembar." Jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah. "Ini adalah kakakku, dia sedangg tidak sehat," lanjutnya._

" _Ooh, kalau begitu cepat sembuh ya kakak yang dikursi roda! Kasihan kakak itu lelah mendorong kursi rodamu." Ujar anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis._

" _Tidak apa-apa, kakak senang melakukannya dan terimakasih ucapannya ya. Maaf, kakak harus segera pergi, bye." Balasnya tersenyum._

" _Bye."seru anak itu ketika kedua orang pemuda itu beranjak pergi._

 _Setelah mereka pergi dari taman, mereka tidak langsung pulang. Pemuda itu mengajak kakaknya untuk ke tempat yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada kakaknya. Ia ingin membawa kakaknya ke daerah bukit yang penuh dengan pemandangan yang indah, karena ia tahu kakaknya selalu nyaman dan senang di sana._

" _Kyuhyun." Pemuda itu berhenti ketika mendengar kakaknya memanggilnya. Akhirnya kakaknya mau bersuara juga._

" _Apa kau mau kita pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun._

" _Ya, aku ingin pulang saja. Aku lelah." Mendengar kata lelah dari kakaknya membuat Kyuhyun langsung memutar balik menuju ke arah rumah mereka yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari sini. Ia tentu tahu bila kakaknya sudah lelah itu berarti harus segera beristirahat karena ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya. Ia sangat khawatir._

" _Guixian, maaf aku malah membuatmu lelah hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kakaknya menggeleng dan menoleh padanya._

" _Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu. Anak perempuan tadi benar, kau pasti selalu lelah harus mendorongku kemana-mana." Ucapan Guixian membuat langkah Kyuhyun kembali berhenti. Ia memutar dan menghadap ke arah kakaknya sambil menggeleng._

" _Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku selalu senang bisa membantumu, jadi jangan membuat dirimu selalu bersalah padaku, gege." Guixian memandang adiknya sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia sudah lama menyusahkan semua orang dan yang paling ia susahkan adalah adiknya ini. Sejak pertama ia divonis memiliki penyakit mematikan, orang pertama yang menangis adalah adiknya. Orang tua mereka tentu sama terlukanya tapi orang yang banyak membantunya adalah adik kesayangannya ini._

 _Ia mengusap kepala adiknya sambil tersenyum._

" _Terimakasih sudah ada dan selalu di sampingku. Aku tahu hidupku tidak akan semudah biasanya, jadi aku hanya meminta maaf selagi aku sempat mengucapkannya."_

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau akan pergi! Kau harus bertahan untuk kami, terutama untuknya. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya terluka dan sendiri kan?" balas Kyuhyun cepat. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya takut seperti itu. Jujur saja, meskipun ia selalu bertindak seenaknya dan selalu membuat repot kakaknya dulu, ia tetap menyayangi kakaknya._

" _Kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" Guixian tersenyum geli berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa jengkel. Di saat seperti ini Guixian masih bisa menanyakan kalau ia khawatir, tentu saja ia sangat khawatir._

" _Kau tahu..."_

" _Dia.. aku sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuknya jauh sebelum kita pindah ke China." Potong Guixian, kali ini ia memandang langit yang cerah. "Aku mau kau bisa menggantikanku untuk selalu ada di sisinya, Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia tahu kalau kita kembar, ia mungkin tidak akan langsung menerimamu karena wajah kita yang serupa. Dan untuk Mike, aku.."_

" _Apa maksudmu, Guixian? Kau benar-benar akan..."_

" _Dan untuk Mike, aku percaya dia sudah berusaha menjaganya seperti yang kuinginkan, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua suratku tidak ia sampaikan?" potong Guixian cepat. Ia tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan itu._

" _Apa dia berniat mengkhianatiku?" lanjutnya kemudian._

" _Berhenti membuat spekulasi seperti itu, Guixian! Kau sudah terlalu jauh memikirkan hal yang bahkan belum tentu akan terjadi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak sanggup mendengar kakaknya berbicara seperti dia akan pergi, ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Kyuhyun kembali mendorong kursi roda kakaknya tanpa mau berbicara lagi. Ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya tentang kenapa Mike tidak memberikan surat yang rajin kakaknya kirimkan? Bahkan hingga hari ini kakaknya masih menulis surat untuk kekasihnya itu dan kali ini ia yang harus mengirimkan semua surat karena kondisi Guixian yang tidak memungkinkan. Mungkin banyak yang akan menanyakan di jaman secanggih ini kenapa kakaknya masih menggunakan surat? Ia awalnya menanyakan hal itu, tapi ketika kakaknya selalu bersemangat menulis dan menolak usulnya untuk mengirim e-mail atau sejenisnya, ia langsung mengerti sesuatu. Bahwa kakaknya ini menginginkan kekasihnya bisa mengingat tulisan tangannya meski ia sudah tidak di sisinya lagi. Untuk yang terakhir, ia tidak mau membayangkan lebih jauh. Ia masih ingin kakaknya berada di sisi mereka terutama kekasih kakaknya yang pernah ia cintai sebelum kakaknya bertemu dengan kekasihnya dulu. Ya, kekasih yang hingga saat ini masih ia cintai, tapi ia tidak ingin kakaknya tahu itu. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin kakaknya sedih terlebih bila tahu tentang perasaannya yang sudah lama mencintai kekasih kakaknya sejak lama._

 _Mereka sudah berada di rumah ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, ibunya yang pertama menyambut mereka kemudian ayahnya yang membantu Kyuhyun untuk membawa Guixian dari kursi rodanya. Semua itu membuat Guixian semakin merasa telah menyusahkan semua orang._

" _Kalian mau makan apa? ibu sudah memasak semua masakkan kesukaan kalian." Ucap ibunya. Ibunya menghampiri Guixian dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya meski Guixian tahu senyum ibunya tidak semanis dulu karena ia bisa melihat senyuman sedih yang menghiasi wajah ibunya._

" _Terima kasih, bu. Aku selalu menyukai semua masakkanmu." Balas Guixian. Hal itu membuat ibunya tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan senyumannya. Ibunya langsung menghambur memeluk Guixian erat sambil terisak._

" _Sayang, oh anakku.. ibu mencintaimu nak."_

 _Guixian membalas pelukkan hangat ibunya. Ia merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan semua keluarganya, tapi ia tidak mau menangis di depan semua orang. Ia ingin semua orang bisa melihatnya yang kuat._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, bu. Aku mencintai kalian." Balas Guixian. Ayahnya yang mendengar itu hampir meneteskan air matanya, pria paruh baya itu berusaha agar tidak menangis dan tidak menambah kesedihan Guixian. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu memandang ibu dan kakaknya dalam diam. Ia merasa Guixian seakan tahu bahwa tidak lama lagi akan meninggalkannya juga keluarganya. Ia menyingkirkan pikiran jelek yang baru saja melintas, ia tidak ingin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia ingin keluarganya utuh dan selalu bersama, Kyuhyun juga tidak mau Guixian merasa bahwa kehadiran dirinya menyusahkan semua orang._

 _Kyuhyun menghampiri kedua orang itu diikuti oleh ayahnya, mereka ikut memeluk Guixian._

" _Gege, kami selalu ada di sisimu, jadi bertahanlah." Bisik Kyuhyun._

 **~OoO ~**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Other casts**

 **Genre: Drama, romance, hurt.**

 **Warning: Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Typos!**

 **Rate : T + for this chapter (bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita)**

 **FF ini milik saya, siapapun tidak berhak menjiplak seenaknya. Do not copas without my permission ok! If you don't like my fics, you can leave this fic NOW! Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Jika ada yang tidak suka, anda bisa langsung pergi tanpa perlu merepotkan diri untuk mengebash/menghina tulisan apalagi semua tokoh di sini.**

 **Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, tempat dan alur yang 'mungkin' saja ada yang sama, itu adalah kebetulan/ketidaksengajaan. Semua orang bebas memiliki ide, bukan? Bahkan mungkin saja idenya sama. Tetapi ini adalah murni FF milik saya, semua jalan cerita dan adegan milik pemikiran saya.**

Summary: Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, kebencian yang mendalam hingga berpaling padamu pun tidak – itu lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun. Bagaimana kehidupan yang dialami Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bila itu terjadi? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah lama mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin yang sangat membencinya terlebih ketika mereka dipaksa menikah.

 _Aku tahu masih ada celah di ruang hatimu yang tersisa untukku, karena itu aku akan membuatmu agar membiarkan aku bisa mengisinya._

 _ **~oOo~**_

Seorang wanita paruh baya memandangi sebuah foto di dalam bingkai dalam pangkuannya dengan tatapan yang sedih. Ia mengelus permukaan foto itu sambil bergumam lirih.

"Ibu merindukkanmu." Lirihnya. Ia tidak menyadari kegiatannya itu telah diperhatikan oleh suaminya yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Sayang." Wanita paruh itu berhenti mengelus permukaan foto ketika suaminya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Guixian tidak akan suka ibunya selalu sedih seperti ini. Jangan membuat anak kita sedih di _sana_." Ucap suaminya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukkannya, apa kau tidak begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya. Aku pun sedih karena ia meninggalkan kita secepat itu, tapi Guixian akan sangat sedih bila melihat kita selalu merasa sedih dan menangisinya terus. Kita harus membuatnya tersenyum dari _sana._ "

"Tapi.."

"Sayang, kau tahu? Kyuhyunlah yang paling terpukul ketika kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya, tapi kau lihat bagaimana ia sudah berusaha menerima semua itu?"

Pria paruh itu mencoba menenangkan istrinya meski ia sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan istrinya.

"Aku ingin mengunjunginya." Ucap wanita itu dalam pelukkan suaminya.

"Kita akan mengunjunginya besok, sayang. Kita akan mengunjunginya setelah Sungmin pulang besok." Balas suaminya dan ia mengangguk setuju.

' _Kau tahu, nak? Kami semua sangat merindukanmu, kami tidak pernah merasa kau adalah beban kami. Kami selalu mencintaimu nak.'_

 _ **~oOo~**_

Kyuhyun menghentikkan ciumannya ketika tahu Sungmin sudah kehabisan nafasnya, ia mengusap saliva di bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

Ia memandang Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan kembali mengecup ujung bibir Sungmin, hal itu membuat Sungmin merona.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya setelah mereka berciuman tadi, ia seperti tidak rela Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Tapi, bukankah itu kemauannya? Bahkan ia selalu tidak nyaman dekat-dekat dengan pria itu, tapi sekarang?

"T-tunggu!" Sungmin langsung menutup bibirnya ketika tahu suaranya terlalu keras. Tapi, bukankah dia selalu bicara dengan suara keras dengan Kyuhyun? jadi kenapa sekarang ia merasa salah tingkah seperti ini?

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat Sungmin menutup bibirnya dengan tangan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Ia khawatir mungkin saja Sungmin tiba-tiba mau muntah karena mereka berciuman tadi. Dan jujur saja ia sedikit gugup sekarang.

"Kau mau pergi setelah mencium seseorang begitu saja?!"

Sungmin menatap langsung ke arah mata Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke sampingnya.

Kegugupan Kyuhyun langsung menguap begitu saja ketika ia menangkap sesuatu.

"Kau mau aku tetap di sini? Bersamamu?" itu adalah pancingan Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui apakah Sungmin mulai luluh karena ciumannya tadi? Bila itu benar ia akan sering-sering mencium Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati dengan pikiran mesumnya itu.

"Apa? siapa yang mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu?" balas Sungmin, kali ini ia memutuskan kontak matanya karena gugup.

Bahkan sekarang ia seperti sedang salah tingkah dengan kekasihnya, padahal ia sangat membenci pria ini.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan itu, tapi tingkahmu itu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Ck! Kau ini bicara apa, hah?! Kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja! Tidak usah menemaniku di sini kalau tidak mau."

Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hatinya.

"Jadi benar kau ingin aku menemanimu di sini?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mendengus. Kenapa dengan pria ini? Kenapa seperti sedang menggodanya saja. Tapi seharusnya ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ada apa dengannya saat ini? Kenapa ia seperti sedang merajuk kepada Kyuhyun?

"Terserahlah! Aku tidak peduli." Sungmin langsung berbaring memunggungi Kyuhyun dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan ikut berbaring di samping Sungmin. Ia tidak peduli bila Sungmin akan berteriak tidak setuju. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Sungmin, ia tahu sebenarnya masih ada ruang untuknya di hati istrinya ini. Ia bisa melihatnya di dalam mata indah milik Sungmin sebelum mereka berciuman tadi. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Entah mengapa saat ini hatinya seperti sedang berbunga-bunga. Apa itu berarti pintu hati Sungmin akan terbuka perlahan-lahan untuknya?

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin lama sebelum memberanikan diri untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang menegang dan itu membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau.."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini sebentar saja." potong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa gugup apalagi jantungnya mulai berdebar seperti ini. Meskipun ia dan Kyuhyun pernah tidur sebelumnya, ia belum pernah merasakan gugup dan berdebar seperti ini ketika Kyuhyun ada sedekat ini dengannya.

Dan ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengusap perut datarnya secara perlahan membuatnya tidak bisa menolak lagi. Ia terbuai dan merasa seolah ada sengatan rendah ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh perutnya seperti ini.

Lama Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya dan itu membuat matanya memberat, ia tidak sadar telah menikmati usapan Kyuhyun di perutnya hingga membuatnya ingin tidur seperti ini.

Ia ingin sekali mempertahankan kesadarannya tapi itu sulit sekali. Ia bahkan merapatkan punggungnya dengan Kyuhyun saking nyamannya pelukkan pria itu.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan ia rasa malam ini ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak karena Sungmin tidak menolaknya seperti biasanya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mencium pundak Sungmin yang terbuka, dan tidak lama setelahnya ia ikut tertidur bersama Sungmin.

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Sungmin bila bangun nanti, ia hanya ingin seperti ini untuk memeluk dan merasakan kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan.

 **T.B.C**

Maaf Cuma segitu dulu ya..

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa sudah ada yang bisa menebak?

Hayo yang kemarin nebak itu Kyuhyun siapa? Kkkk di sini kalian sudah tahu kan apa yang terjadi, ya meski sedikit. Tapi, kalian mungkin bisa menebak sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Oh ya, kayaknya (bukan kayaknya lagi sih), Mike banyak banget _haters_ nya wkwkwk. Jangan benci banget juga, kasihan dia. wkwkwk

Oke, see u next chapter.

Oh ya kemarin aku udah bilang di Fb kalau ada FF remake (aduh maaf ya malah ada cerita baru lagi v ) tapi beneran deh aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Untuk yang remake diperkirakan akan sering aku update karena aku sudah nulis beberapa part dan masih hangat kubaca jadi lancar deh nulisnya.

Untuk the indestructible aku udah nulis dan hampir selesai endingnya jadi setelah aku publish yang remake baru itu aku akan mempublish yang two shoot itu.

Dan untuk LE... apa masih ada yang inget atau mau baca? Kalau nggak atau males baca karena udah lumutan (?) sih nggak apa2 kok, karena sepertinya LE dan FF yang baru akan lebih sering update yang baru. Tapi, kalau yang LE masih banyak yang minat ya akan aku usahakan sebisaku...

Gimana tanggapannya yang ini readers?


End file.
